The KIDS of Chaos
by Nardragon
Summary: The team is about to celebrate their one year anniversary.But a new enemy emerges and they want blood. Just who are these new opponents calling out the team and what do they have against the young heroes. Join the team in an adventure and mission they will not soon forget as they take on an adversary that will bring them to their knees. Can they survive this threat?
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I have been working on for a while now. I'm had fun writing this chapter and having even more fun writing the rest. I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I am writing.

Things to note-

This is set one year after the start of the team (that is when Robin, KF and Aqualad break into Cadmus, rescue Superboy and bring the building down on themselves)

I don't own Young Justice, but I do own the Kids of Chaos (you'll find out who they are in a little bit).

* * *

Gotham

June 20, 22:38 EST.

As a museum guard walked through the seemly empty hallway he didn't notice the shadow that flitted past the skylight. As he entered an exhibit area he thought he heard something, like a rush of wind. He turned around holding his flash light high above him so its beam extended to the corners of the room. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he continued on his way.

As he entered the next exhibit he stopped to look at it. This was his favorite part of the museum, 'The Heroes' exhibit. It had something dedicated to almost all the members of the league, the biggest part was dedicated to none other than Gotham's own Caped Crusader. But the guard had seen this a hundred times before, he even knew every word on the information plaque. Tonight he stopped to look at the newest part of the exhibit. It was a display showing pictures and other items associated with was becoming known as the junior league.

It was all about the new generation of heroes that had emerged. The guard remembered well that it was about a year ago that some of the junior heroes were frequently in the papers with their mentors.

There was Aqualad, Speedy….what was the fast one's name…Flashy Kid….or something, and his favorite Robin. Then they seemed to have disappeared from the public eye, only to show up once in awhile, but, when they did show themselves there seemed to be more of them. The new exhibit was dedicated to nine of the young heroes in all. He looked at the pictures and the various scraps of equipment the police had gathered from the scenes of their various fights. There was an assortment of broken arrows, a few traces of red batarangs, and even scraps of clothing. In a glass case was a ripped t-shirt with the superman shield on it, a white (or what used to be white) glove and even a jacket that cut off have way. All of these were supposed to be from the young heroes uniforms.

He was reading to information about Robin, underneath a huge picture of the boy wonder posing for the camera, his foot on top of an unconscious bank robber. The guard was lucky, he was one of the first to be seeing this. The exhibit wasn't even opened yet. The grand unveiling was tomorrow morning. The museum was have a big ceremony, they were expecting several schools from Gotham, the mayor, they have even invited Bruce Wayne who had contributed quite a large sum to the new exhibit. But it was unlikely he would show.

"'Expected to be only a teenager'," The guard read out loud, looking at Robin's plaque "Hell, what was I doing when I was teen." He was so adsorbed reading he didn't see the shadow drop behind him from the ceiling. He looked up at the pictures. "These kids are really something."

"Yeah, they are." A voice said behind him. The guard didn't even have time to turn before he felt a jab to his neck. He slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Something pathetic." The voice said again. It belonged to a young boy, he couldn't be more that fifteen from his size. His physical build was slim. He was wearing a completely black suit. With accompanying cape. His eyes were covered with a mask that only left his mouth and nose visible. There were two black bands with various compartment crisscrossing his chest. On the torso of his suit was the only bit of color (other that the white of his domino eyes), the image of a bird in flight, with both wings spread out. It was a grayish color.

"Nice work Crow." Another voice said. A second person appeared next to the one who have taken out the guard. This was another boy. He was wearing a dark red suit, much like his companion but he didn't have a cape. And his mask allowed his eyes to show. He had deep green eyes. Standing out against the red background was a black lightning bolt that ran at angle from his left hip to right shoulder. A bit of his hair poked out from his mask, it was dark red in color.

"Thanks Blur." Crow said. "Can you believe how useless this guard was?" Crow said kicking the man. He laughed, the sound echoing around the room.

"Crow, there are other guards in here. Do you want to alert them to our presence?" A another person dropped from the ceiling. Followed by two more.

"What's it matter Riptide?" Blur said scoffing. Riptide who had just spoken stood up to his full height. He had brown skin and hair that was white in contrast. He eyes were deep blue and he had the body of a swimmer. He was wearing black pants with a white wave pattern going down each leg. His shirt was skin tight and dark blue, with long sleeves. On his back was a metal black pack with two long dark gray handles coming out by his shoulders. His lower face was covered with what appeared to be a ninja mask.

"What's wrong if they hear us?" Said a female voice, one the persons who had just dropped with Riptide. She was covered in hunting gear. On her back was a bow and a fully stocked quiver was hanging from her hip. On her lower back was a sheathed long knife. She had on a black domino mask, her short black hair was swept to the side. Around her hip was utility belt hanging at an angle. Her black leotard was adorned with a white image of cross hairs on her chest.

"Yeah I agreed Velos, I won't mind getting to punch in some faces." The last person who had just dropped from the ceiling said. His name was Kid Destruction. He was wearing a vest that was patterned after army snow camo. He had black pants and matching boots. he was well built and had tattoos on his right shoulder (a barred wire patter) and just under his left eye (it looked like a curved thorn).

Just then three girls flew in.

"Always looking for a fight KD." One of them said.

"What of it Enchantress?" Kid Destruction said looking at the girl. She was wearing a dark purple cloak with a hood that pulled low over her face, hiding most of it from view. The cloak was long and billowed around her as she flew. At the shoulder it was pinned with a gold and silver broach in the shape of a rose. Underneath she had on one piece that was cut a bathing suit, a slightly lighter shade that her cloak. She had long gloves the same color of the cloak.

The girls landed next to the small group. The two other girls were Shadow Blast and Dark Psyche.

Shadow Blast was wearing combat boots and a dark colored pants. Her top was sleeve-less and red. Over that she had on a black jaket. She wore a mask that covered her eyes. She had long white hair tied to the side. She also wore a thick belt around her waist.

Dark Psyche was wearing a form fitting one piece with a dangerously low V-neck. The suit was black in color and had a white X in the front. Her dark auburn hair was left open and flowed down her back.

"Hey, let's get on with this." Blur said.

"Yeah, we came to have some fun right." Shadow Blast said and took off into the air. "Velos past the cans."

Velos dug around in her quiver and took out two cans of spray paint. She tossed one to Shadow Blast. While Crow had produced more cans and was passing around from everyone.

"Let's leave a 'hello' message to our soon to be new friends." Crow said shaking his can.

* * *

Gotham

June 21, 09:43 EST

"Are you excited Dick?" Barbara asked the boy sitting next to her. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, you must be the tiniest bit excited." She said.

"Not really." He replied yawning. "I mean, what's the point of this exhibit anyway. To make us normal kids feel inferior?"

"You are anything but normal." Said a voice behind them. Both Dick and Babs looked up to see Artemis Crock leaning over the back of their bus seat.

"I don't know what you mean." Dick said eyeing her.

"You're a bloody genius, Grayson. Do you think any of those hero kids can crunch numbers as fast as you can?" She said.

"Maybe, how should I know?" He said.

"But I think it's so cool that Gotham museum is opening a young heroes section it the superhero exhibit." Babs said.

"Eh, I still think it's just to make the rest of us try harder with our home work so we would feel completely useless compared to them." Dick said. Just then their school bus came a screeching halt. Artemis fell face first into Dick and Babs seat.

"Artemis are you okay?" Babs asked helping the girl to get up.

"No way. Check this out." Dick said. He had opened the window and was leaning outside. They were on the street in front of the museum. But there was a traffic jam all the way around the building. Not only were there numerous school buses like theirs but police vehicles, news vans and dozens of others. There was a crowd in front the museum steps that was slowly getting bigger. Artemis stuck her head out next to Dick's.

"I wonder what happened. This all couldn't be for the new exhibit."

"Why not? Those kid heroes are really popular." Dick said with a wink.

"I thought you didn't like them."

"One, I never said I didn't like them. Two, even if I didn't like them that means I can't admit they are popular. I mean, that Robin…he's pretty good looking. He must get a lot of babes. And that archer chic, she's dam hot." Dick suddenly grunted as unseen to everyone Artemis stepped on his foot…hard.

"Wally would kill you." She whispered to him.

"Better than him have tired." He whispered back, before leaning out and grabbing a man running by. He was carrying a pen and note pad, probably a reporter.

"Hey, can you tell us what going on?" Dick asked the man.

"Someone broke in and defaced the new exhibit last night."

"What?" Both teens said at the same time.

"Yeah, it was really weird. They didn't take anything, and they only touched that exhibit." The man said before hurrying away. Dick and Artemis looked at each other. Dick pulled his head back inside the bus and looked at his teachers. They were discussing what they should do about the field trip.

"Ah, Miss." Dick said waving his hand in the air.

"Yes mister Grayson." One of them said.

"Well, it's just, it's really cramped in here. While you are deciding what to do….would it be okay if we got out and stretched our legs." He said. The other students mumbled in agreement.

"Very well, you all may go on the museum grounds but stay close to each other. Miss Kane you are in charge." The teacher said. The kids filed out quickly out and made their way to parks next to the museum.

"What dumb lucky, huh Dick? On the day of our field trip." Babs said. She turned to her friend only to find he wasn't there.

"Dick?" She turned in a circle but he was gone. "Not this again." She said to herself.

~o~

"Who would want to mess up our exhibit?" Dick said as he and Artemis snuck inside the building.

"How should I know? You're supposed to the detective." She said to him. They crouched down as three police men went past.

"Then let's see if I can't find some clues to help in this investigation." He said. They slipped into the heroes exhibit, but the number of people in there made it impossible to see anything. Artemis tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to an air vent in the wall next to them. He nodded and opened the vent allowing Artemis to slip in first. He followed pulling it closed behind them. They used the air vests to get to the second story. From there they had an unobstructed view. Both of them gasped when they saw the damage. All the cases that had the equipment that had been collected was smashed, the larger than life pictures had be covered in graffiti. And worst of all above the pictures written in black spray paint-

** 'HOPE YOU'RE READY JR LEAGUE'**

**'THE KIDS OF CHAOS WANT TO PLAY'**

"Well, I'm no detective but I think the people who did this might be the Kids of Chaos." Artemis said.

* * *

So just who are these so called 'Kids of Chaos' and what danger do they pose to the team.

Next time get ready for the team's first encounter with these shadowy figures and maybe a little more light will be shed on who they really are.

I'm eager to hear what you all think. Please leave your reviews.

Nardragon~until the page.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is here. The team begins their search of the Kids of Chaos...but have bitten off more than they can chew?

* * *

Mount Justice

June 21, 16:18 EST

_Recognized Robin B01, Artemis B07._

Robin and Artemis walked out of the Zeta tubes and went to look for the others. They found Zatanna and M'gaan in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey guys. How was the field trip to today?" M'gaan said to them.

"Was it any good? I hope they had some nice pictures of me." Zatanna said add to plates for them.

"Well, I sure the exhibit was great….before someone decided to redecorate." Robin said sitting down.

"What?" Zatanna looked from Robin to Artemis.

"Yeah, some punks calling themselves the Kids of Chaos wrecked our display." Artemis took up a roll and bit in to it.

"No way, who would want to do that?" M'gaan said.

"No clue. I have no idea who the kids of Chaos are. They aren't on any records, anywhere. I couldn't even pull anything of the museums footage. Someone knocked out the cameras. Who ever these Kids of Chaos are they are good." He said huffing.

"Kids of Chaos? Who's that." Superboy asked walking in with Aqualad.

"Oh no one really. Just the freaks who messed up our exhibit today." Artemis said.

"Our exhibit, at the Gotham museum?" Superboy asked.

"That's the one, the only one. Go to any museum on this plane and it has something dedicated to the Justice League. The day one for us is opening someone graffiti's it." Artemis said. Just then Wally came running it.

"Did you all hear what someone did you our display?" he asked.

"We just told them." Robin said.

"The news ask someone calling themselves the Kids of Chaos did it."

"Yep, left us a message and everything." Artemis said. Robin brought it up on his holo-screen. He showed everyone the message left for them.

"They want to play. Do they think we're children?"

"Well, technically you are."

They all looked around to see Canary and Red Tornado walk in.

"I just heard. I came to see how you all are doing." She said.

"How were doing? I want to mess up the guy who messed up our exhibit." Wally said.

"I didn't think you all would take it so badly. It's just a museum exhibit, I think you all taking this a little to personally." She said lightly.

"Normally I won't care about this stuff, but they left us a message. They want a show down. And I'm willing to give it them." Robin said.

"Now, I get why you all are mad but it's probably just some kids playing a practical joke."

"This wasn't done by your run of mill teenagers. Would normal kids be able to break into a museum, would kids wipe the security footage?" Robin asked.

"The League is looking into it."

"We should be looking into it. The treat was made against our team." Wally said.

"Wally is right. We appreciate your concern but this is something we must do." Aqualad said.

"It is not your responsibility. The incident is not even a League alert. It would be beneath you to take it up on yourselves to investigate this case." Red Tornado. "Why not use your energies towards other endeavors? The one year anniversary of the team is approaching. I am aware that you all were planning a social gathering with your mentors and associates."

"Sorry Red but the party is going to have to wait." Artemis said. "And if it's not a League alert why are you looking into it." The team looked at Canary and Tornado.

"Because we aren't sure who this enemy is and we aren't going to take any chances." Said a voice from the shadows. Batman emerged behind Canary.

"Batman, you aren't going to stop us." Robin said.

"I wasn't planning to." Batman said.

"These Kids of Chaos have called out us, not the League. We intend to….wait, did you just say you aren't going to stop us." Robin said looking at him in disbelief. A small smile appeared on Batman's face.

"Well if past history is any indicator you all will just go off on your own anyway." He said. The young heroes looked at each other in shock.

"Batman, are you sure?" Canary asked.

"Yes. But even if I wasn't they would have gone ahead anyway, as you know very well."

"Yes, but…we don't anything about the Kids of Chaos."

"No, we don't. Which is why this privilege comes with two conditions. The first, you have to update the league on any and all information you discover as soon as you do. The second, if the league believes this is becoming too big for you all to handle, you _will_ step down and allow us to take over" He said looking at each of the young heroes in turn.

"Of course Batman. Thank you for allowing us to do this." Aqualad said.

"Now then, what are you all still doing here? Why don't you send a message to Rocket and have her meet you all in Gotham?" Batman said stepping aside so the hallway was clear. Everyone looked at eachother. Wally was the first one to react. A huge grin broke out on his face, he gave a yell of delight and ran out of the room. Two seconds later he came back dressed as Kid Flash.

"Hey, what are you all waiting on? We have a mission." He ran back out. With this the other ran after him all grinning themselves.

Aqualad and Robin were the only ones who had held back.

"Batman, just so we are clear. You are allowing us to investigate this like a normal mission. Not a covert opt?" Aqualad said.

"Given the circumstances, yes. The local authorities had already been alerted that you will be taking charge of the case and are expecting you." Batman said. Aqualad nodded and ran out followed by Robin.

But as he was about to exit the room Robin stopped and looked back.

"Thank you for letting us do this. We won't fail." He said. Batman nodded. Robin turned and made his way after the rest of the team.

"Batman, you do know what you're doing here, don't you?" Canary asked looking at him apprehensively.

"Yes, I'm well aware."

"And you also know that they will never follow through with that second condition, if it does turn out these new enemies are too much for them."

"I know. But I still had to say it." Batman said. "Don't worry I'll be keep a close watch on their movements. Besides it is better this way. They would have still gone after the Kids of Chaos with or without our permission."

Canary sighed. "I guess you're right." She said.

~o~

Robin joined the others who were already buckled in the bio-ship.

"We ready to go?" He asked the others.

"Hell yeah." KF said.

"Let's finds these Kids of Chaos and show them what they are getting into." Superboy said cracking his knuckles.

"I've contacted Rocket. She'll take a Zeta tube over to Gotham and meet us at the museum." Aqualad said.

"Then let's go." Miss Martian said as the bio-ship began to hover. They pulled out of the hanger and into the sky about Happy Harbor.

* * *

Gotham

June 21, 17:07 EST

The bio-ship hovered in camouflage mode above the museum grounds. Batman had said this wasn't an covert mission, but still an alien ship landing in the middle of Gotham would have attracted a bit more attention than they wanted. They dropped to ground and met up with Rocket who had taken refuage in the park after she had tried waiting on the museum steps for them, only to be swarmed by reporters.

"It's about time you all got here. Those reporters can be more ruthless than Blockbuster." She said pointing over her shoulders. Robin groaned.

"I forgot. If we aren't handling this like a covert mission then we will be in contact with the public. We're going to have to handle press." He rubbed his forehead. "Okay, Kid and I will handle the reporters and then meet up with you guys inside. Oh and I should warn you, reporters are ruthless. Just keep walking and if you must answer a question say something like 'the information we had so is not substantial enough to make an announcement to the general public.'" The others nodded.

He was right about the reporters. The second one of them saw them making their way to the museum they all swarmed on the team. If not for the fact Robin and Kid Flash had headed of the worst mob they might have never made it to the museum. As it was it took the rest of them all of ten minutes to reach the safety of the yellow police tape. Once inside they made a B-line of the 'Heroes' exhibit.

"Okay, I will never complain about our missions again." Rocket said taking a deep breath.

"It never gets any easier." Aqualad said. He was the only one on the team other than Robin and Kid Flash who had really dealt with reporters before.

An officer came over to them. "Can I help you all?" He asked looking at them as thought he thought they were a bunch of meddling kids.

"Yes, we're here to take charge of the 'Kids of Chaos' investigation." Aqualad said.

"Excuse me." The office said raising an eyebrow. "But under what authority?"

"Under the Justice Leagues authority." Aqualad said drawing himself in his full height.

"I know that those pictures got covered in graffiti, but you should still be able to figure out who it really is in those picture." Superboy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just when we heard that the Justice League was looking into the break-in…."

"You were expecting Superman and Batman." Rocket said placing a hand on her hip.

"Amm…"

"How about you show us what you all gathered so far." Zatanna said crossing her arms.

"Yes. If you would follow me." The guard lead them over to what used to be their exhibit.

"We haven't found much in terms of physical evidence. We did manage to pull a few prints from the cases that were smashed but other than that we're still looking." He said.

"If you don't mind showing me where you found those fingerprints." Robin said suddenly appearing next to the office.

"Finally managed to convince those reporters we didn't know anything." Kid Flash said to team appearing on the officers next side.

"What? Where did you two come from?" The officer asked glancing between the two.

"From outside. Now the finger prints." Robin said.

"Ahh, right over there." The officer pointed looking a little dazed. Robin ran over and scanned one of the prints with his holo-computer.

"We already sent the prints to trace…"

"There isn't anyone in the system with matching prints but these prints were also found at a robbery in Blüdhaven." Robin said to the team.

"How did you…so fast." The office looked at Robin with his mouth slightly open.

"Let's see if we can't find anything else before we follow that lead." Robin said.

"Right." Aqualad said. They spent the next hour searching for anything that would tell them something about the Kids of Chaos. After they had tried everything possible they came up empty handed.

"Looks like the only lead we have is that robbery." Kid Flash said.

"Robin." An man dressed in a large brown over coat called out to the boy wonder.

"Commissioner Gordon, good to see you again." Robin said shaking the man's hand.

"It's good to see you. I'm a little surprised to see you here without Batman." He said looking at the others.

"Well, I'm on a different team today." Robin introduced everyone and Gordon shook each of their hands.

"Have you all found anything?" he asked.

"Well, we might have found a link between these Kids of Chaos and a robbery over in Blüdhaven. We were just about to head over there."

"Well, I won't keep you. I am truly sorry about all this. The museum says they will have the exhibit up again as soon as possible."

"Tell them we appreciate the sentiment and thank you commissioner for allowing us access to the crime scene." Robin said.

"It was no trouble at all. Frankly you kids might have gotten more done in the past hour that my team that has been here since morning." Gordon said laughing.

"Take care commissioner, oh and how is your daughter keeping, Barbara if remember correctly."

"You always remember. She's fine. A little disappointed thought. Her school was supposed to visit this exhibit today. She was so excited."

"I'm sorry to hear that, give her my best, that might cheer her up." Robin said.

"I think it will. Take care Robin, and all of you." He nodded to the team.

Zatanna walked next to Robin as they were leaving the museum. "Who's Barbara?" She asked.

"She's the commissioner's daughter. Sometimes she comes up with her dad to the bat signal."

"She also goes to your school. Who is she?" Zatanna crosses her arms looking at Robin.

"No one important. She's in my class, that's all." Robin said nonchalantly.

"They are inseparable in school." Artemis said, walking past the two. "Everyone thinks they are dating."

"Oh really." Zatanna said stopping in front Robin.

"Don't listen to her. We're just friends." He said.

"You just said that she was in our class and that was it."

"Hey, love birds. Can you save it for later. We have a mission." Kid said.

"We're not finished talking about this." Zatanna said walking to the front.

"You just had to say something, didn't you." Robin said to Artemis.

"Hey, you were the one who brought up Barbara in the first place." Artemis said.

"You are so dead, you know that don't you." Kid Flash said elbowing him in the ribs.

"Shut up, KF." They walked outside only to be swarmed by reporters again.

"Don't these guys have anything better to do?" Superboy said.

Robin was trying to stop the press mob but to no avail.

"Miss M bring the bio-ship around and de-camouflage." Aqualad said. The bio pulled up above the museum blocking out the light. The reporters were stunned for a moment and the team used that opportunity to escape. Superboy jumped up to the ship, Miss Martian grabbed Kid Flash, Rocket grabbed Aqualad and Zatanna grabbed Artemis and they flew up. Robin used his grappling hook to get to ship.

"Alright next stop Blüdhaven." He said taking his seat.

* * *

Blüdhaven

June 21, 18:46 EST

"This is the place." Robin said looking at his holo-screen.

"Are you sure?" Rocket asked. The team was looking at a rundown candy store on the water front. The front window was partly boarded up and the door was hanging loosely on its hinges. The store was on a boardwalk that ran next to harbor in a very rundown part of the city. There didn't seem to be another store nearby that was open….or inhabited for that matter. They were all boarded up, with the doors nailed shut. There were only two over head lamps that were working , the one in front the store and one to the very of the boardwalk, were it joined the street.

The gray waters of the Blüdhaven harbor sloshed twenty feet behind them were the boardwalk ended.

"This place was robbed? How could anyone tell?" Miss Martian said.

"I think the better the question is 'why would someone who is capable of breaking into a world class museum and leave almost not trace want to break into a candy store?'" Zatanna said.

"Well, they do call themselves the _Kids_ of Chaos." Artemis said.

"Maybe they were hungry and didn't have any change." Kid Flash said.

"There is something off about this. Everyone be on full alert, and Miss M. establish a mental link." Aqualad said.

_'Done.' _Miss M. said.

"Let's go." Robin said, pushing open the door. A little bell tinkled as they stepped over the threshold. Inside the shop there were several shelves loaded with candy bars, jars full with licorice, jelly beans and jaw breakers but everything seemed to be covered in a layer of dust. The shelves were so close together they had to wall single file to get to the front. There was one dusty bulb hanging from the ceiling, it light didn't even reach the corners of the room.

_'I ask again are you sure we are in the right place?' _Rocket asked looking a glass jar that was grey with dust.

_'Positive.' _Robin said. But he was suddenly not so sure. Just then from a back room and old women appeared.

"Hello kids, how may I help you." She said in a kind voice. "Oh my is it Halloween already?" She said looking at them.

"No, madam. We're here to ask you some questions about the robbery that happened in this store." Robin said slowly.

"The robbery?"

"Yes, were you there when it happened?" He asked.

"Oh, why don't you all have some candy? It's Halloween you know." She said.

"No, it's not Halloween and we don't want candy." Robin said.

"Look lady. We're not dressed up for Halloween. We're heroes. You must have seen us in the news. You know…Kid Flash." KF said, finishing by making a pose. Artemis face-palmed herself.

"Kid Flash?" She stopped for a moment, her face looking like she was think about something. "You know I just saw Flash in the news. Nice man. And he has such a lovely hat."

_'Hat? Did she said she just saw a Flash in a hat. That's the first Flash." _KF said looking stunned.

_'The poor thing. She must be suffering from memory loss." _Miss Martian said.

"Are you sure you don't want some candy?" She kindly.

"We're sure. Listen. Two weeks ago there was robbery in this store. Do you remember anything?" Robin asked.

"A robbery? Yes, some people came into my store and they took my cash and goods."

_'Finally we are getting somewhere.' _Artemis said.

"Good, good. That's it. What else do you remember?" Robin said encouragingly.

"I remember one of them had red eyes."

"Red eyes?" Robin asked. He looked at the others.

"Yes, I'm sure red eyes." She said sweetly.

"Can you describe them for me?" Robin asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly they looked like….they looked like this." Suddenly her eyes glowed red.

"Wha…" The rest of Robin's sentence was lost as an invisible force pushed him and everyone else backwards. The shelves with candy crashed through the front wall and window. The team followed unable to stop themselves. Superboy, Aqualad, Rocket and Kid Flash were pushed back of far they ended up falling in the harbor.

Artemis, Robin, Miss Martian and Zatanna were still on the boardwalk but covered in dust and candy. Coughing Artemis got up.

"What the hell just happen?" She looked around. The old lady had vanished from inside the shop. Artemis helped Zatanna to her feet. Robin was helping Kid Flash out of the water, while Miss Martian helped Superboy. Rocket flew out of the water and Aqualad used his hydrokinesis to get back on the boardwalk.

"Anybody else think this was a trap?" Robin asked. Someone started clapping slowly. They all look up to see a boy sitting on top the candy store roof, with his feet dangling over the edge. He was wearing a black suit and cape and on his chest was the image of a grey bird.

"He figures it out. Aren't you supposed to be the sidekick to the world's greatest detective?" The boy said in a mocking tone.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Kid Flash yelled.

"I have no reason to hide it. The name's Crow." The boy said standing up.

"Crow, huh. You look like a Robin wannabe if I ever saw one." Superboy said. The boy laughed, a laugh that made chills run down the team's spines.

"Oh, I promise you. I am no Robin wannabe." He said darkly.

"So you're part of the Kids of Chaos." Robin called up to Crow.

"I'm not just part of it. I'm the leader." He said smugly. He grinned down at them. "Why I don't I introduce to the rest of them." He snapped his fingers. Another boy appeared next to him. "This is Blur." Crow placed a hand on Blur's shoulder.

_'Did you all just see….' _Kid Flash was to stunned to finish his sentence. Everyone else on the team knew what he was trying to ask thought. They had seen it too. Blur had just run up next to Crow, at super speed. Crow grabbed their attention by pointing behind them.

"Behind you is Riptide." Crow said. The team turned around to see Riptide standing on a vortex of water. Through his shirt there was a blue glow. Aqualad clenched his fist.

_'That glow, it is Atlantean tattoos. A mark of water sorcery.' _He said.

The boardwalk suddenly shook as someone jumped on to it, leaving the wood beneath his feet cracked. Crow sighed.

"The impatient one is Kid Destruction." He said. From the ground next to Kid Destruction the old woman from the store emerged.

_ 'She…she just density shifted.' _Miss Martian said. They watched as she shifted into a young green skinned girl.

"That is Dark Psyche." Crow said. "Last but not least we have Shadow Blast, Enchantress," He gestured behind him and two girls flew up from behind the store. Shadow Blast was surrounded by a dark purple halo. "And Velos." The last girl appeared next Crow. Artemis narrowed her eyes at the bow on her back and the quiver hanging at her hip.

_'This is not good.' _Kid Flash said.

_'Gee, you think.' _Artemis said.

_'Someone keep them talking while I try and think up a plan.' _Robin said.

"Just who are you?" Aqualad asked.

"You already know that. We're the Kids of Chaos." Crow said.

"Why did you lure us here?" Aqualad asked.

Crow laughed. "I still can't believe you fell for it thought. I mean, come on. From that entire crime scene you only found a few prints that just happen to match ones found at a robbery that took place two weeks before." He laughed again. "Please Robin, I thought you would have been smarter that. It was so obvious. I have to say I was a little disappointed when you did show up. I was hoping for more of a challenge."

Robin clenched his jaw.

"I ask again. Why did you lure us here?" Aqualad said.

"Are you always so stiff?" Crow frowned at Aqualad. "We told you didn't we….we want to play."

"You want to play! Are you kidding me? Is this some game to you?" Kid Flash yell.

"Count yourself lucky it's not a game." Blur called down. "If it was you all would be losing so badly right now."

"What are you talking about Blur? Game or not they are still going to lose." Velos said.

"You sound pretty sure of yourselves." Artemis yelled.

"I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you." Zatanna said.

"Trust me. We aren't underestimating you." Kid Destruction said.

"If anything, we were overestimating you all." Enchantress said. Crow laughed again and jumped down landing less than ten feet away from Robin. Crow grinned at them.

"You see, it doesn't matter what you all do. When this is over and we've had our fun, you all will dead. And that's that."

* * *

The Kids of Chaos reveal themselves to the team and their sinister sentiments. How will the team face this new enemy?

Nardragon~until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3

The team encounters the Kids of Chaos for the first time and are shocked to find similarities between their new adversaries and themselves. How will they fare?

* * *

"Let's get this started." Crow said snapping his fingers. Velos jumped down from the roof and moved to the team's left, drawing her bow. Enchantress flew next to her, hovering just above the board walk. Shadow Blast flew above the team hovering about twenty feet above them.

_'They are surrounding us.'_ Artemis said, drawing her bow.

_'They're going to attack.'_ Kid Flash said.

_'Everyone stay whelmed.' _Robin said.

_'Easier said than done, boy wonder. We're facing eight super powered kids who are scarily similar to us.' _Rocket said.

_'Doesn't matter who the enemy is. We stand together, and we take them down.' _Aqualad said.

"Take them." Crow said. The kids of Chaos advanced on the team.

"Let's go." Robin yelled. He ran towards Crow aiming a punch. Crow sidestepped, but Robin turned on his heel and spinning he let go a round-house kick to Crow's head. Crow blocked and sent a power punch straight into Robin's chest. It was so powerful Robin was lifted off the ground and fell to the ground, sliding over the boardwalk.

"Pathetic." Crow said.

"Rob." Kid Flash yelled. He ran for Crow but was stopped but a punch to the face. He hit the ground. He blinked the stars out of his eyes.

"You call that fast?" Blur said grinning down at KF.

"You want to see fast, I'll show you fast." KF said. He got up and ran as fast as he could at Blur. Then it happened. Blur disappeared. Kid Flash didn't even have time to stop before Blur crashed into him from behind. KF flew forward be he couldn't get far before Blur hit him again. This hit pushed him back out over the water.

'How is he so fast?' Kid thought. He hit the water. Blur ran out over the water grabbed him by the hair. Blur threw him so hard he skipped three times on the water. On the third time Blur ran next to him and kicked him. Kid hit the boardwalk. He coughed up blood. 'Dam it. How is he beating me so badly?'

Kid Flash wasn't the only one in trouble. Zatanna and Artemis were facing Enchantress and Velos. They had effectively stopped either of them from attack. Before Zatanna could even utter a spell she had to dodge an arrow from Velos and Artemis couldn't get any of her arrows near them because Enchantress was using her own spells to stop them in the air.

"We can't fight them like this." Zatanna said.

"Then we try another method. Maneuver seven." Artemis said.

She cupped her hands together and Zatanna used that as a spring board to get above Velos and Enchantress. But their plan backfired on them. Velos used the moment when Artemis had unarmed herself to fire two exploding arrows at her. Artemis was blasted backward forty feet. Zatanna under normal circumstances would have managed to perform a perfect mid air kick. Instead she found herself frozen in mid air, her heel five inches away from Enchantress' face. Enchantress had her hand up in front of her. Zatanna could see a pentagram glowing on her palm.

"And to think we actually trained for this encounter." She said. Zatanna tried to break the spell but she could move. "It's sad. I'm not even having fun yet." Enchantress said. She flicked her wrist and Zatanna was sent flying. She landed not far from Artemis.

"Artemis, Zatanna!" Rocket yelled. She tried to fly towards the girls but her way was blocked.

"Sorry hun, you have your own problems." Shadow Blast said. The dark purple glow that surrounded her suddenly seemed to jump to her hands. It was only pure instincts that made Rocket create a force bubble around herself and spilt second before Shadow Blast released a beam of pure energy at her. Despite being surrounded by her bubble she was still forced backwards and downwards. It energy pulse was so powerful it managed to force her under the surface of the water, still inside her bubble. The jolt from hitting the sea caused her lose focus and her force bubble vanished. She didn't even have time to figure out which way was up when Shadow Blast flew into her, causing both of them to disappear under the waves.

Aqualad had seen when Rocket hit the water, but was unable to help her because he was in a fist fight of his own. He and Riptide were clashing swords on top of a water vortex.

"You are trained in Atlantean sorcery." Aqualad said.

"You could say that." Riptide answered. Aqualad couldn't tell if Riptide was smiling because of the ninja mask, but his voiced sounded like he was. Riptide jumped backwards flipping in the air and landing on an second vortex he had just made. He made a third vortex erupt from the waves and slam into Aqualad. He was sent flying off his own vortex. Riptide made two more vortexes and crashed them into Aqualad in mid air, sandwiching him between two walls of water. Aqualad cried out, his water bearer falling from his hand. Riptide lowered his own vortex so he was level with Aqualad.

"You are the sidekick to the king? I expected more." Riptide punched Aqualad in the stomach and released the vortexes holding him. He fell twenty feet to the water.

"Miss M. look out!" Superboy yelled out. Miss Martian screamed as a light pole hit her out of the air. Superboy looked at Kid Destruction who was holding the light pole, grinning.

"I believe that was a home run." He said. Superboy let out a yell and leapt at KD. KD grinned wider and leapt at Superboy. His fist slammed into Superboy's face, and they crashed into the boardwalk. Kid Destruction continued to punch Superboy into the ground. Superboy managed to stop one of his punches by grabbing his fist. He kicked KD off him and turned the tables and got in several hits of his own. Kid Destruction stopped him by pounded the ground making a ten foot deep crater that knock Superboy back.

"You're strong." Kid Destruction said. "Those punches almost hurt." He leapt at Superboy and grabbed him by the arm. He lifted him over his head and swung him into one of the buildings.

Miss Martian was struggling to get up after the hit she received from KD.

"So you're the martian girl that beat Psimon." Said a voice behind her. Miss Martian turned around to find Dark Psyche behind her. "Then that means you should be powerful. Let's find out just how powerful." Dark Psyche said as her eyes glowed red. Miss Martian was suddenly picked up and tossed into the air. DP laughed. She placed two fingers by her left temple and hit Miss M. with a mental strike so powerful she was winded instantly. DP lifted one hand and brought it down quickly. Miss Martian slammed in the ground in front of Dark Psyche. Dark Psyche kicked her. Miss Martian doubled over in pain.

"Not even a challenge." Dark Psyche picked her up with her telekinesis.

"What do want from us?" Miss Martian said.

"If I tell you that so soon it would spoil the fun." She said. She grabbed Miss Martian by the neck. Miss M gagged. "Are you even trying to fight back?" Dark Psyche scoffed at her. Miss M. didn't said anything but picked up a board from behind Dark Psyche using her telekinesis. She held high above her head making sure to keep it out of her line of sight. She brought down quickly but a hand appeared from the top of Dark Psyche's head and stopped it.

"That was shameful." Dark Psyche caused the board to shatter. "Honestly, that was what you tried? I could tell you won't focusing on me and even worst I could see the board above my head in your eyes." She tightened her grip on Miss M neck. Miss M grabbed at her wrist, trying desperately to get her to loosen her grip. Her lungs were screaming for oxygen. The pain of her burning throat was blocking any other coherent thought from her mind. Her vision began to blur. The last thing she saw before she blackout was the evil grin on Dark Psyche's face.

Robin and Crow's fight had moved inside what remained of the candy store. Robin narrowly dodged Crow's bō as it wiped pass his head. Crow jumped twisting in the air and landed a kick to Robin's right temple. He lashed out with his bō again. This time thrusting it lengthways between Robin's defenses and hitting his midsection. Crow aimed another kick but Robin blocked it with his Eskrima sticks. Robin hit back, but Crow dodged and kicked Robin again. He fell against a wall. Crow pinned him by pressing his forearm against his neck.

"I didn't even break a sweat." Crow said. "You're disgraceful." He grabbed Robin by his cape and pulled him roughly outside. "You should know that the only reason I keep you alive was so you could see this." He threw Robin down as his feet and stepped on his back, kneeling down. Crow grabbed Robin by his hair and pulled his head up. "Take a look at your precious team." Crow said. Kid Destruction walked up with Superboy slung over his shoulder. He tossed him down like a sack of potatoes. Dark Psyche levitated Miss Martian next to Superboy. Blur appeared a tossed Kid Flash on top of Superboy. Velos and Enchantress were pulling Artemis and Zatanna back the back of their necks. They dropped them next to Miss Martian. Riptide and Shadow blast came up standing on a water vortex. Riptide flicked his hand and a jet of water tossed Aqualad and Rocket out of the water. None of them was moving. Robin felt a pit of fear form in his stomach. Were they okay?

"We defeated you all without even trying. And you are supposed to be trained by the best."

"So are you going to kill us now?" Robin said.

Crow laughed. "No not yet. We haven't had enough fun yet. You all get to see another day. But we look forward to our next play date." Crow threw down a smoke bomb and Robin felt the weight leave his back. He tried to get up but his feet wouldn't take his weight. He must have injured his foot in the fight. He somehow managed to pull himself over to the others. He checked their vitals and breathe a sigh of relief. They were all alive, but just barely. He knew they need medical help.

"Batman, do you read me?" He said into his radio.

"I know that voice Robin. What happened?"

"It's a long story. Can you come to my location and bring medical help?"

"I'm already on my way."

Batman was there in less had twenty minutes. With Black Canary, Superman, Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow. Superboy and Aqualad had regained consciousness, but the others were still out cold. Canary was examining Robin while Superman and Martian Manhunter were seeing about getting the others back to the cave.

"You going to tell us what happened?" Green Arrow asked looking at the three boys.

Superboy looked away and Robin frowned.

"They were not what we were expecting." Aqualad said.

"What were they?" Canary asked. She was bandaging Robin's leg. None of the boys answered.

"You all made a promise to tell us everything you found out about the Kids of Chaos." Batman said.

"They were us, alright. They had our powers." Superboy said. The older heroes shared a look.

"No it was more than that. They weren't just us, they were better than us...far better." Robin said.

* * *

After their first battle the Kids of Chaos take the win and leave the team shaken. How will they pull together after this defeat?

Nardragon~until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4

Their first encounter leaves them spinning. But before they can get back on their feet the Kids appear for another 'play date'.

* * *

Mount Justice

June 22, 08:19 EST

_Recognized Batman 01 _

Batman exited the Zeta tube. He approached Red Tornado , Black Canary, Flash and Martian Manhunter.

"How are they doing?" he asked them.

"Physically? Or mentally?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"I've never seen the team this distraught." Canary said. "I'm worried about them. They are taking this loss very hard."

"Can you blame them? Have they ever gotten beat this badly?" Flash said shaking his head.

"Not even when they were forced to fight us." Martian Manhunter said.

"When they were forced to fight us they still knew who their adversary was. They had time to plan. These Kids of Chaos blindsided them. They had no idea what they were up against." Canary said.

"Bats. What Wally told me….it sounds like…." Flash started.

"I know. It sounds like these Kids of Chaos are clones of the team." Batman said.

"But Zatanna and Artemis said they had their powers and abilities but they didn't look them. If these are clones we are dealing with, they are not like Conner or Roy."

"I'm looking into it, haven't found any answers yet." Batman said. He brought up a holo-screen that was split seven ways. In each section showed the members of the team.

The team was scattered, trying to come to terms with what had happened. Artemis and Zatanna were in the library 'reading'. Wally was trying to send himself in to an ice-cream induced coma. Superboy had got outside to play with wolf, but even one knew he just wanted to up root trees. Rocket had taken refuge in her room. Aqualad was doing laps in the pool. Miss Martian was re-watching 'Hello Megan' episodes. And Robin was beating the stuffing out of the training dummies.

Batman sighed. "This is worst that I thought. They are separating themselves from each other. That's the last thing we want right now."

"How about you send them on a mission? Might clear their heads." Flash said.

"You can't send them on a mission in this state." Canary said. "They will get themselves killed."

"Should we try having another therapy session?" Martain Manhunter said.

"I could try, but this is on whole other level from the training simulation." Canary said. The other heroes sighed. Canary was right this was on a whole other level.

During the day all of the team's mentors came to the cave, trying to help the team get back on their feet. But that was easier said than done. They didn't want anything to do with anybody. The league decided to leave for now, but Red Tornado and Black Canary stayed back to keep an eye on things. It was only hunger that forced the team out of their solitude. Artemis, Zatanna and M'gaan were the first to give in and head to kitchen.

They found Wally and the bottom of his twenty third bucket of ice cream. He looked like he was ready to hurl but he still kept eating.

"Okay, I'm cutting you off." Artemis said, gently taking the bucket and spoon from him. He didn't even fight back. Artemis threw the bucket in the bin. She used a damp cloth to clean the ice-cream off his face, the she curled up next to him. He put a hand around her but didn't say anything. Zatanna and M'gaan quietly make some sandwiches, making enough of everyone.

_'Hey guys, we made lunch. If anyone wants.' _M'gaan said over the mental link. Rocket and Robin were the first ones to respond to the call. It took Aqualad a little longer to come. Superboy didn't want to come at first, but his stomach had other ideas. He walked into the kitchen where everyone was eating. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Even after they had all finished no one made a move to leave.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Robin said suddenly. The others all tensed.

"Yeah, we lost." Robin said.

"We lost badly." Wally said.

"Okay. We lost badly. That was a serious DIS-aster. But we can't just let it get to us." Robin said.

"I don't know if you realize but those guys, they had our powers. Our skills. And then some." Artemis said jumping up. "I'm just going to say what everybody is thinking. Those were clones of us."

No spoke. They had all be thinking it, but until now none of them wanted to admit it.

"They did have our powers, but they didn't look like us." Zatanna said.

"What other explanation could there be?" Superboy said.

"Clones or not, are we going to let them do this us? We can't just them think we won." Wally said.

"Grow up Wally. They did win. They beat our asses and had fun while doing it." Rocket said.

"Don't talk to me like that. I was there. I know what happened." Wally said Advancing on Rocket. Aqualad stood up and placed himself between the two of them.

"Please, stop this. You are just upset about our loss." He said.

"Stop what? We can't just sit here and do nothing." Wally said.

"What do you expect us to do?" Aqualad asked.

"We go out there and fight." Wally yelled.

"How! We did fight! And we lost. They are stronger than us. Faster! Smarter! How can we beat them?" Superboy said.

"We just need to think of a plan." Robin said.

"And what good would that do us. They probably already know how to counter any plan we come with." Superboy said.

"How will we know if we don't try?" Wally said.

"This isn't about them at all. This about you two trying to regain your lost pride and your willing to put our lives at stake to do it." Superboy said advancing on Wally and Robin.

"Conner!" Miss Martian tried to hold him back.

"You bastard, don't talk to me like that." Wally jumped forward but Aqualad held him back. Superboy managed to escape Miss M and jumped on Wally and Aqualad.

"Stop it!" Artemis yelled. She, Robin and Zatanna tried to pull Superboy off Wally. In the struggle Superboy accidently hit Artemis. The room grew quite as Artemis clutched her face.

"Artemis I'm sor…"

"Idiot." Wally punched Superboy as hard as he could.

"Wally stop!" Robin tried to keep the two apart. Aqualad grabbed Superboy from behind, pinning his arms. Superboy flipped Aqualad over his shoulder, into the sofa. Wally used the moment to hit Superboy again. The fight escalated. Superboy tossed Wally into the TV, cracking the screen. Robin used his grappling hook to restrain one of Superboy's hands. Superboy pulled on the rope and Robin stumbled forward and Superboy hit him the stomach.

"Stop it all of you." Miss Martian said. Rocket placed a force bubble around Superboy. Zatanna was trying to hold back Wally.

"Let me go. And let him out he's mine." Wally said.

"No, this isn't right." Zatanna said. Wally began vibrating in place. He was moving too fast for Zatanna to keep her grip. He ran at Rocket and grabbed her belt. The forced bubble around Superboy disappeared. Wally punched Superboy again. Superboy retaliated with an elbow strike. Robin and Aqualad had recovered and tried to pull the two boys away again.

"What's going on here?" Canary had just walked in. She looked around the trashed living room. Superboy and Wally stopped struggling but neither said anything. They were shooting knives at each other with their eyes. Wally walked over to fridge, took out an ice pack and handed it to Artemis. With that he walked out the room. Miss Martian placed a hand on Conner's shoulder but he shrugged it off and walked out going the opposite direction from Wally.

"Anybody else want to tell me what happen?" Canary looked at the others in the room.

"We were discussing the Kids of Chaos, and it snowballed a little." Robin said.

"A little?" Canary asked pointing to the broken TV.

"Okay it snowballed a lot." He said running a hand through is hair. He quickly explained how the fight started. Canary sighed.

"Are all of you alright?" She asked them but directed the question mainly to Artemis. She nodded, but was still holding the ice pack to her face.

"You can't let this happen to you," Canary said. "You are a team and will always be stronger when you work together. Someone should go talk to them."

"I'll go talk to Wally." Robin said.

"I should talk to Conner." Aqualad said. He and Robin left the room.

"And we'll start cleaning up in here." Zatanna said.

"I'll help you." Canary said. They pulled out brooms and dust pans. Artemis went to pick up a wash cloth but M'gaan took it from her.

"You don't have to help." She said.

"But I'm fine. I swear." She said, but winced as she spoke.

"Maybe we should get you checked. You did get hit by a Krytonian." Canary said.

"I've had worst, and his only half Krytonian." Artemis said managing a smile. Canary looked at the girls. They all looked shaken up. This was getting dangerous. She had to talk to Batman about this.

Rocket took up the remote for the TV.

"They had to break the big screen." She sighed. For the hell of it she pressed the on button. The TV came to life, despite the large cracks in the screen. There was GBS news feed showing. On the screen was Cat Grant.

"Less than half an hour ago, several unknown person appeared and began terrorizing New York. They have now taken over Times Square. They seemed to have hacked into the billboards and changed the feed, to show this video." The image on the screen changed. Everyone watching gasped. The video was from the team's fight with the Kids of Chaos.

"They had cameras set up?" Rocket said. She gripped her broom so hard the handle cracked. The image switched back to Cat.

"As you can see, the video seems to show young heroes in an encounter with unknown adversaries. We have confirmed the same people show fighting the young heroes in the video are the same ones who are responsible for the attacks on New York." Cat stopped talking to place a hand to her ear

"What? They are in New York." Zatanna said.

"We are now going to Times Square live were Iris West-Allen is covering." Cat said. The image switched Iris standing a few blocks away from Times Square. The shot was lined up so the Times Tower was behind her.

"Thanks Cat. The situation here has turned dire. The attackers, who seem to be calling themselves the Kids of Chaos, have taken several civilians hostage." Iris said. Superboy, followed closely by Aqualad ran in.

"I heard the news cast. What's going on?" Superboy asked. Robin and Wally entered at the same moment.

"You guys won't believe this. Barbara just e-mailed me a video. It's of our fight yester…" The rest of his sentence faded away when he saw the new feed.

"We have confirmed there are ten hostages. The local authorities are already on the scene." Iris continued. Just then smoke filled the image. The sounds of a struggle were heard.

"Aunt Iris!" Wally moved closer to the screen. The smoke cleared. Crow was now standing in front of the screen.

"Hold the camera straight Blur." He said, before he grinned. "Let's make the hostage count twelve now, counting the lovely Iris and her cameraman. The camera swung around to show Iris and Denny bound and gagged. Enchantress was standing next to them. She waved at the camera, before she said a spell and she, Iris and Denny rise out of the shot. The camera turned back to Crow.

"To everyone watching I would like to introduce myself," He gave a low bow. "Call me Crow. I'm the leader of the Kids of Chaos. Earlier we showed a video of our stunning win against the Junior League. I hoped you like it, because within the next hour we'll be broadcasting a live show. That's right we'll be having a fight right here in Times Square. We are waiting on the Junior League. And if they don't show? Well let's say our hostages get to find out if they can fly." Crow laughed. The camera swung up and focused on the top of Times Tower. It showed all twelve hostages hanging over the edge of the building. The ropes that were binding them were also the only things keeping them suspended in the air. The camera's focus dropped a little so they were now looking at the screen on the building. The image changed from the team's fight to a countdown clock that was set to 60:00:00.

"You have one hour Junior League." Crow said and the countdown started.

* * *

As the team falls in disarray the Kids of Chaos are becoming more bold. How will they fair in this fight?

Nardragon~until the next page.


	5. Chapter 5

The Team and The Kids Face off in NYC. Will they fare any better this time?

* * *

"You are not going." Canary was walking behind the team as they made their way to the Hanger.

"Apologies Canary, but we must." Aqualad said.

"Leave this to the League." Canary said.

"They see the Justice League coming they might drop the hostages." Robin said.

"They said they wanted us. So we're going." Superboy said.

"How are you going to take them on this time?" Canary said.

"We hit them first…." Wally said.

"And we hit them hard." Superboy said.

Canary was stunned by the resolve in their faces. Just ten minutes ago they were fighting each other.

"Technically they want the Junior League. You all are not part of the League."

"Really Canary? You're trying to stop us with a technicality?" Artemis said.

"Fine, you forced me to do this. If you don't stop right now, I will use a Canary Cry on you." As she said the words a blue bubble appeared around her.

"Go on. Try it." Rocket said. Canary pounded on the bubble.

"Red Tornado, do not open the bay hanger doors." Canary said into her radio.

"One, I already hacked the radio." Robin's voice came to her over the radio. "Two, we are going use the Zeta Tubes. Three, don't even try to lock down the cave now. I hack that too. Four, we'll be fine."

Canary pounded on the bubble until it dissolved. Rocket must have gotten out of range. She ran as fast as she could to hanger. She got there just in time to see the team disappear.

"Canary." Batman's voice buzzed in her ears.

"What is it?" She snapped.

"The Kids of Chaos are in New York. Don't allow the team to leave the cave."

"You're about twenty seconds too late." She said.

"How did they find out already?"

"They turned on the TV at the right moment." She said. She headed to the Zeta Tubes. "I'm going to New York."

"I'll meet you there."

New York

June 22, 16:23 EDT.

The team appeared from behind a dirty billboard. Everyone except Miss M, Kid Flash and Rocket were on motorbikes. They wove in and out traffic heading to Times Square.

"This time we are taking them down. I'll teach them to mess with my Aunt Iris." Kid said.

"The priority is the hostages. We have to get them to safety." Aqualad said.

"You know the League is going to be right behind us." Rocket said.

"We don't have time to worry about that. We just need to stick to the plan." Robin said.

"Right." The others said together.

They came up on a police barrier around Time Square. They didn't even slow down. Miss Martian moved a slab of the sidewalk. The others used that as ramp, jumping over the line of squad cars. They slid to a stop in front of Times Tower. Robin jumped off his bike and tossed his helmet aside.

"CROW!" He yelled.

A laughing filled the area. "No need to yell Robin." Crow's face filled the screens in the square. "You all got here quite fast. I must commend you. And I was so looking forward to dropping the hostages." He sighed. He looked truly disheartened. "I know. I drop them any way." He snapped his fingers. From the top of Times Tower Velos fired an arrow that cut through the ropes holding the hostages.

"Go!" Aqualad said.

Miss Martian flew forward. She used her telekinesis to slow their fall. Superboy and Aqualad caught them and Zatanna and Rocket lead them to the police line. At the same time Robin Artemis and Kid Flash started the attack.

Artemis sent a volley of smoke arrows to the top of Times Tower. Robin used his grappling gun to get him and Kid Flash to the top of the building. Robin jumped forward using the smoke to mask his movement.

"Get rid of this smoke!" Crow yelled. Enchantress said a spell that sucked the smoke away. But Robin was already in place. As the smoke cleared Crow had just enough time to react as Robin fist swept towards him. He barely managed to block the strike.

"Getting cocky aren't we." Crow said grinning. "Like a smoke a screen and punch could stop us."

"That's not all." Robin replied. "KF you done."

Kid Flash appeared at the edge of the building. "Just planted them all. We should get going." He said and he jumped off the building. Miss Martian caught him.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry about this." Robin spun breaking Crow's grip and landing a back kick at the same time. "But I'm not." He jumped over the side of the building like Kid Flash had done and Rocket caught him.

"Did Kid Flash say he planned something?" Blur asked. None of the Kids of Chaos had time to reply before the explosives when off. The blast sent the Kids flying. Enchantress, Shadow Blast, Dark Psyche managed to right themselves in the air. They caught Crow, Riptide and Blur before they hit the ground.

Velos stopped her fall with a grappling hook arrow. Kid Destruction crashed into the ground, leaving a large crater, but he got up unharmed.

"Is that the best you all have?" Crow said dropping to ground once Enchantress brought him close enough.

"Don't worry we're just getting started." Rocket said, dropping Robin and landing next to him. The rest of the team lined up next to them.

_'Everybody remember the plan.' _Robin asked over the telepathic link

_'Duh, let do this.' _Kid Flash said. He made the first advance. He ran forward straight towards Crow. But Blur stopped him, knocking him over.

"You're trying that again. Don't you learn?" Blur said.

"Well I could ask you the same? You used that same move to knock me over yesterday. But what can I expect since you're a clone of me." Kid Flash said. Blur started laughing.

"You think we're clones." He said.

"What else could you be? You have our powers." Superboy said.

"Don't fool yourselves. We are not your clones. We may have gotten our powers and skills from you all, but we are not clones." Crow said.

"Then what are you?" Robin asked.

"We are your improvements. The light collected your DNA left at different fight scenes. But they took that and grafted it to new genetic material. We don't just have your powers, but we are faster, stronger, smarter…" Crow said.

"Better looking." Blur.

"Basically better in every way. You have no hope of beating us." Crow said.

"We'll see about that." Kid Flash said. He rolled backwards and kicked up, going in to headstand. He turned, flinging his feet out the same time. His left heel collided with Blur's jaw. Kid Flash got to his feet and aimed another punch at Blur, but found himself inside a force bubble.

"Like I would let you do that." Shadow Blast said.

"But we already know how to defeat you." Kid Flash said. The Kids of Chaos laughed.

"How are you going to that?" Crow asked smirking.

"Simple, like this." He said grinning.

"Ekoms dna srorrim!" Zatanna said and a smoke surrounded the team.

Superboy masked by the smoke tackled Shadow Blast and the force bubble around Kid Flash dissolved.

"This won't work." Crow jumped through the smoke and brought his bō down on Robin's head. Robin dived out of the way and took out his Eskrima sticks. He grinned at Crow and winked. He vanished into the smoke.

"Don't try and hide Robin. I am you. I know your next move before you make it." Crow said following him into the smoke. He felt a heel slam into the side to his head. He hit the ground his bō clattered out of his hands.

"Yes, but do you know my moves?" Zatanna asked standing over him. "Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib." She recited the spell.

"Kcolb reh cigam." Enchantress said appearing. On her palm a pentagram was glowing. Zatanna was forced backwards. "How about we see how the better spell caster is." She said.

"Sounds like fun, but someone else called dibs on you." Zatanna said.

"What?" Enchantress said. Aqualad appeared out of the smoke, his water bearers in the form of a hammer. She ducked and retreated.

"I can take you." Crow said jumping up. He leapt forward. Zatanna side stepped. She tumbled rolled picking up his fallen bō. He blocked her first attack with it and grabbed it on her second attempt.

"So you're pulling the old switch partners on us?" He asked.

"Basically." She kept dodging his attacks.

"Not bad, but it won't be good enough." Crow said.

"We'll see."

Artemis had gone after Shadow Blast. But her arrows couldn't get past her force bubble. Shadow Blast sent a blast of energy at her. She rolled out of the way.

_'Hey, Rocket?' _ She called out mentally.

_'I'm little a busy right now. What do you want?' _Rocket replied. She was in a force bubble of her own, holding out Blur.

_'Can you do that energy blast thingy?' _Artemis asked rolling out of the way of one those 'energy blast thingy's'

_'Not since the last time I checked.' _Rocket said.

_'Artemis how about we pull a fake out.' _Zatanna said. Artemis nodded. She and Zatanna stood back to back. Shadow Blast fired another blast at Artemis. Crow leapt at Zatanna. Both girls smiled.

"Etativel Su!" Zatanna said and both she and Artemis soared upwards. The energy blast hit Crow. Zatanna turned in the air. "Taeh taht tle…" Before she could finish her spell Shadow blast knocked they both out of the air with an energy blast. She aimed another blast at the girls, but at the last second Superboy dived in front of them and took the hit.

"I've got her." Superboy said.

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, the others could use some help." He said. He jumped towards Shadow Blast. She formed a bubble around herself. The force behind Superboy's punches was enough to bring down a building, but they couldn't break her bubble.

_ 'I could use some help with Kid Destruction here." _Kid Flash said.

_'I'm not doing so well against Dark Psyche.' _Robin said. Artemis and Zatanna split up, Artemis heading for Wally and Zatanna heading for Robin.

Kid Flash was just keeping out of Kids Destruction's reach. He had tried hitting him already, but Kid Destruction didn't seem affected. Artemis ran up to them firing explosives arrows. They hit the mark but he didn't even flinch. He leapt at the two of them. Kid Flash picked up Artemis and moved them out of the way.

"You can't keep running." Kid Destruction said. He jumped towards them. Kid ran out of the way again.

"We need try to something else here." Kid Flash said.

"No, duh." Artemis looked around quickly.

"You see what I see?" She asked. He followed her line of site and grinned.

"I'll get him into place." He said, putting her down. He ran towards Kid Destruction and kicked him in the gut. Kid D didn't even grunt, while Kid F was hopping on his foot. Kid Destruction knocked him aside like you would hit away a fly.

"Wally you idiot." Artemis said. She fired two arrows at Kid Destruction. They broke against his skin.

"That tickled." He said advancing on her. He walked towards her. She kept firing more arrows, but they had no effect. She kept retreating until her back hit Times Tower. She stood there with an explosive arrow nocked.

"Have you given up yet?" He asked.

"Not quite." She said. She fired the arrow straight up. At the top of Times tower there was a piece of concert hanging by a few steel rods. Their explosion from early must have caused it to get like that. Her arrow caused it to break away from the building. It fell towards the both of them. Artemis waved at him, at the same time Kid Flash ran in grabbed her and ran out just before the concert crashed down. It hit Kid Destruction full on.

"That should have knocked him out." Kid Flash said.

"Look out!" Miss Martian yelled. Kid Flash and Artemis were both knocked down but a torrent of water. Riptide advanced on them. Miss Martian over took him and sent him back with a mental push. He made a water sword, swinging it at her. She mentally forced the water apart.

"You are quite skilled." Riptide said.

"You're not bad yourself. Why do you want to fight us so badly?"

"We are meant to destroy you. It was why we were created."

"Superboy was created to destroy Superman but he is fights besides him." Miss Martian said.

"You expect us to join you." Riptide sounded like he was angry. "We are your superiors. The Gods do not join mans' wars. We will not join you. It is beneath us."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Miss Martian said. She lifted Riptide up with her telekinesis. She tossed him across the square. In mid air Riptide formed an shield with one water bearer, with the other he began hitting the shield causing bullets of water to fly towards Miss Martian. They hit their mark. Miss M yelled out in pain.

_'M'gaan!' _Superboy yelled. He wanted to go help her but was pinned by Shadow Blast energy blast.

_'I'm fine.' _Miss M said.

_'No you're not!'_

_'Conner, I'll handle this.' _Miss M said. Superboy didn't reply. Miss M flew towards Riptide.

Robin and Zatanna were both taking on Dark Psyche. Neither could get in an attack because she kept using her telekinesis to knock them back.

"We need more support. Etaerc Nibor snoisulli!" Zatanna said. Swirling vortexes appeared around Robin. They cleared leaving behind ten copies of Robin.

"I so love it…" One robin said.

"When you use this spell." Said another. Two Robin's attacked Dark Psyche with Eskrima sticks. She sent them flying. Three more attacked with Batarangs. The exploded before she could use her powers. Two more Robin's use the moment to get close enough to exchange fist with her. One Robin appeared behind her and pulled out his taser delivering a shock powerful enough to knock Dark Psyche out.

The Robin copies disappeared.

"Good work." Zatanna said.

"Not bad yourse…look out!" Robin tackled Zatanna to the ground. Three arrows whizzed in the air where she just stood.

"You got lucky." Velos said. She was standing at the top of a telephone pole. She fired two more arrows to stop the ones Artemis had shot.

"I got this." Kid Flash said. He ran towards the building next to the pole. Velos' arrows exploded against the ground just a feet steps behind Kid Flash.

"Say still will you." She said.

"Sorry, not my style." He ran up the side of the building. Jumping off backwards and flipping in the air. He slammed in Velos. She hit the ground and Kid Flash tumbled rolled over her.

_'I know you all are still basking in the glow of your own victories but I could use some help here….if it's not too much to ask.' _Rocket said. She was trying and failing miserably to trap Blur in a force bubble. He was moving too fast to focus on. And it didn't help that she to defend herself at the same time.

Artemis and Robin tried to corral Blur, by hindering his movements with explosive arrows and batarangs. He ran around in a wide arc. Appearing behind Artemis and Robin.

"I think you dropped these." He said holding an arrow and batarang. A red light started to glow on both of them.

"Got to go." Blur dropped the arrow and the batanrang as they exploded. Artemis and Robin had no time move. However Rocket did. She placed a force bubble around the two just in time.

"Thanks Rocket." Robin said.

"Thanks me when we beat these creeps." She said.

Aqualad had been going 'mano a mano' with Enchantress since the battle had begun.

"You know you kind of cute." Enchantress said. "It's a shame we have to kill you." She said blocking his attacks with a spell.

"I have no intentions of dyeing." He said. He aimed his water bearer at a fire hydrant. The hydrant rattled for a few seconds, and then the hydrant was blasted aside as a surge of water erupted out of the pipes. He directed the water at Enchantress. She was caught up in the torrent. She was lifted off her feet and slammed into a building.

She fell over coughing up water. Aqualad narrowed his eyes and glanced at Robin. The boy wonder nodded. Aqualad lifted his water bearers again and streams of water flowed up from the ground. He created a large orb over Enchantresses head. She looked up the water and frowned.

"You can't defeat us." She said.

"Look around. We're taking you all down one by one." Kid Flash said.

"Oh really?" Enchantress said grinning. "Retaw nrut ot maerts!" The pentagram glowed on her palm and a mirror image of it appeared in the orb of water. The water boiled and expanded outwards. It turned to stream and covered the area in mist. Riptide, Blur and Shadow Blast used to mist to escape their battles.

"Don't let them get away." Robin said.

"Raelc siht maerts!" Zatanna said and the stream cleared. In the centre of the square was Enchantress who was helping Crow stand. Blur was picking up Velos. Kid Destruction had regaining consciousness. Shadow Blast and Riptide were helping Dark Psyche stand.

"This isn't over yet. Not by a long shot." Crow said. He pulled out a small black box with a red button on it.

"Please tell that isn't what I think it is." Kid Flash said.

"It is. Sorry we had to leave just as it was getting fun, but we had plans for another day." Crow pressed the button. Red lights lit up around square.

"Torpsnart su morf ereh!" Enchantress said. The Kids of Chaos despaired behind a grey smoke screen.

"Everybody get down!" Aqualad said. The team threw themselves together. The square exploded around them. Rocket tried to create a bubble around everyone, but the strength of her bubble was weakened by the size. The force bubble couldn't withstand the energy of the blast and collapsed in on itself. The team was exposed to the worst of the blast.

* * *

Just when the Team manages to push the Kids Of Chaos back...they themselves end up getting pushed harder. How will they take this defeat? Will they ever manage to take down the Kids? And more importantly... Will the League allow them to face the Kids again?

Nardragon~until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this has taken so long to get up. I blame school. But I finally finished the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

June 23 11:12 EST

Robin sat up suddenly gasping.

"Take it easy. You are alright." Batman said. Robin looked around stunned. They were in the cave's Med Bay. Artemis, Wally, Zatanna and Rocket were in sitting or lying in their own beds. Superboy was the only one not in the Med Bay. Miss Martian and Aqualad were still unconscious however. Most of their mentors were there as well.

"What? The Kids of Chaos?" Robin looked at Batman.

"They got away. Canary and I got there just after the explosion."

Robin sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"This isn't over. We will get them." Robin said.

"No you won't."

Robin's head shot up and looked at Batman.

"What?"

"You do remember the agreement the team made when you started this assignment."

"But Batman…"

"No buts. We had an agreement. When the League said to step down you would step down. Now is the time to step down."

"No! We won't. We can't."

"You can and you will." Batman said firmly.

"Batman. We managed to fight back. We took them down." Robin said.

"No. You managed to knock some of them out for a few minutes then almost got yourselves killed in an explosion." Batman said. Nobody spoke. "You all are off the case and that's it."

Batman walked out of the room. The team all watched him go but said nothing.

A few hours later they were all up and walking again. Black Canary had suggested they get some training in to keep their minds off yesterday. They all refused a group session. All of their mentors had remained in the cave for the time being and the team was feeling a like they were being grounded. They had all got off to do different things.

Superboy was in the gym trying to get out his frustration on a punching bag. M'gaan was sitting nearby. Robin and Zatanna were practicing on the balance beams. Robin slipped and fell head first on the ground.

"Robin!" Zatanna jumped off her beam and ran over to him to help him up.

"I'm fine." He shrugged her off violently. He went over to a bench and took up his water, empyting it on his head. Just then his watch made a beep. He brought up his holo-screen. After a few moments he ripped it off his wrist and threw it against the wall.

"What is it?" Zatanna asked.

"The Kids of Chaos. They put up another video. This one of Times Square blowing up on us."

"I bet they didn't show anything of us beating them."

"What does it matter? They still had a trump in the end. We still lost."

"We haven't lost yet…."

"Z, get real. No matter what we do they are better than us."

"You can't think like that." She put a hand on his shoulder. He hit it away.

"Just get off me." He said. He walked out of the gym. Zatanna was going to go after him but M'gaan stopped her.

"Give him some time to cool off." M'gaan said.

Later Artemis found Wally and Robin watching the videos of their fights with the kids in one of the empty rooms.

"You shouldn't watch that." She said.

"They are featured videos. Both of them. Over half a billion views already." Robin said.

"You two will just get angry over something you can't change." She said.

"What do you think we're trying to do? We are hacking into their profile and deleting it." Wally said.

"I all most got it." Robin said. He was typing so quickly his fingers were a blur.

"Yes! Let's see what they think of this." He pressed a button on the keyboard but nothing happened. Then the screen when blank for a few seconds before a loud laughter began playing. A laughing Crow cartoon popped up on screen.

"Shit!" Robin covered his ears. He swore violently. Crow had placed a firewall. They had back hacked them. He quickly worked to stop the laugher. It took him and Wally all of ten minutes to shut down and even then they could only stop the sound.

Wally and Robin were both breathing furiously. They looked at each other.

"How could be so stupid?" Wally asked.

"Me?"

"How could you not expect them to have something like this in place if their system was tried to be hacked?"

"Hey I didn't see you doing anything to help me hack in."

"I thought you had it handled. I thought wrong obviously."

"Not the first wrong thought you had."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wally grabbed Robin by his shirt.

"You have three seconds to let me go."

"Or what?"

"Whoa, stop it both of you." Artemis elbowed her way between the two of them. "You can't do this to yourselves. You are best friends."

Neither boy said anything. Wally turned and walked out on the two of them. Artemis ran after him. Robin turned to face the grinning image of crow. He punched the image but his hand slipped ruight threw because it was a holo-screen. He took out three batrangs and threw them to the parts of the room the holo projectors were located. The screen faded but Crow's image still lingered in his minds eyes.

Wally stormed into the kitchen. He opened the fridge but after a few seconds he slammed the door closed.

"You must be pissed if you didn't take something to eat." Artemis said.

"Don't." He said.

"Don't what?"

"Just don't okay." He jumped over the back of the couch. He turned on the TV despite it was still cracked. Artemis sat next to him. Superboy walked in and looked at them.

"Figures you would be watching TV." He said. Wally stood up.

"You don't want to mess with me right now."

"Really?"

"No. Stop it right now." Artemis stood in front of Wally. He pushed her out of the way.

"Listen Supey, you don't what to mess with me."

"I think I do."

Aqualad had just walked in, seeing the boys nose to nose rushed in. He pushed them apart and stood between them.

"You can't let the Kids of Chaos do this to us." He said. Superboy scoffed.

"We won't have to worry about the Kids anymore if it wasn't for you." He said. Aqualad turned to face him.

"What?"

"You were supposed to take down Enchantress. If you had done that then they won't have been able to get way yesterday."

Aqualad didn't say anything but he narrowed his eyes. Wally on the other hand didn't keep his opinion to himself.

"You one to talk. I seem to recall you NOT taking down Shadow Blast."

"And you need your girl to take out Kid Destruction."

"We still took him out. He is your clone isn't he?" Wally stepped forward again.

"Are you suggesting something?"

"Maybe I am. I still haven't paid you back properly for hurting Artemis."

"Come at me then."

Wally raised his fist but Aqualad stopped him.

"No. This is not right." Superboy's fist collided with Aqualad.

"What wasn't right is that you let the Kids escape."

Wally retaliated with a kick. Superboy actually stumbled a few steps. Wally helped Aqualad up.

"Are you alright?" Wally asked.

"He's not going to be." Superboy ran forward, with the intention to tackling both of them. Aqualad pushed Wally out of the way. Conner slammed him into the wall. He keep punching until the wall gave away and they fell into the next room. It was the library. Superboy picked up Kaldur and threw him into the bookcases. Wally ran from the next room, but SB was expecting it. He turned swing his arm. Wally got clothes lined and was sent sprawling on the floor. Superboy kneeled over him and raised his fist. Artemis in the next room screamed.

As Superboy brought down his fist Aqualad tackled him from behind. Kaldur pinned down Conner from behind.

"I am sorry my friend, but you can't go around doing as you please." Kaldur said. Conner yelled and jumped backwards with Kaldur still ontop of him. They both slammed into the wall causing dust to fall from the ceiling.

Artemis had run through the hole and helped Wally sit up.

"Are you okay?"

"Help me up. I need to help Kaldur." He said. Just then Robin, Rocket, Zatanna and M'gaan ran in.

"What the hell is going on?" Rocket yelled. They all ducked as Aqualad was thrown towards them. He hit the wall just outside the Library.

"Kaldur!" Rocket flew over to him.

"Conner, what are you doing?" M'gaan asked looking horrified.

"Get out of my way." Superboy said. Rocket stood up in front of Superboy.

"Or what?" She asked. He didn't bother to answer but simply pushed her aside. He picked up Kaldur.

"M'gaan do something." Rocket said.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything. Call him him off or…"

"I'm his girlfriend not his trainer."

"Well if you don't do something he might break my boyfriend."

"Then you do something."

"I don't like your tone."

"What can you do about it?"

"What the hell is happening here?" Robin asked.

"Since when does the son of the bat not know something?" Wally said, a steely edge to his voice.

"You still aren't blaming me for the hacking incident earlier." Robin said turning on Wally.

"Yeah I am."

"Maybe you should stop blaming other people and look at yourself."

"I'll look later, I still have to pay back Superboy for hitting Artemis."

"Please you will never pay him back."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. Artemis got hurt in the first place because you couldn't handle Superboy." Robin said. Wally turned on Robin. Artemis ran in front of him while Zatanna grabbed Robin from behind, both girls predicting what was coming next.

"Z, let me go." Robin said.

"No. You will regret this later." She said straining to hold him back.

"Where is all that big talk you had just now Bat-brat?" Wally said.

"Bat-brat? Is that the best you have." Robin laughed. "Sure one time I'm called a lame name. You have been given worst names every day. Ever wonder why no one can ever remember your Hero name. It's cause you are a weak hero. What have you really done? You're not as fast as Flash and will never be. You're a second rate hero." Wally stiffed.

"Hey don't talk to him like that you pretentious spoiled brat." Artemis said.

"Don't you talk to him like that." Zatanna said let go of Robin. He leapt at Wally. Neither girl took notice as their exchanges escalated from just verbal.

Canary, Batman and Green Arrow ran in.

"What…." They were too stunned to move. Batman was the first to recover. He radioed the other mentors who were in the cave telling them to get here before 'as soon as possible'.

Canary and GA ran into the squall. Green Arrow pulled Artemis off Zatanna, wrapping his arms under her arms and around the back of her neck so she couldn't break free. Canary picked up Zatanna and had to pin her arms to her sides.

Flash and Superman the first to respond to Batman's call. Followed not long after by Icon, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman.

Batman and Flash pulled Wally and Robin apart. Wally tried vibrating to escape Flash. Batman had Robin's hands in a death grip so he couldn't reach his belt. Superman pinned Conner to the wall. Aquaman disarmed Kaldur and held him down. Martian Manhunter had to use a mind control technique to calm his niece. He entered her mind and forced the thought 'sleep' into her conscious and sub-conscious. Her body went limp. He was thankful she hadn't been so focused on her mental capbilites at the moment or his method would have never worked. Icon had picked Rocket of the ground by her waist. She fought and kicked trying to get free. He managed to get her belt off so she couldn't use her powers, but still had to keep a grip on her.

It took the team several minutes to all calm down. Even when they had stop fighting they were still breathing hard.

"This has gone too far." Flash said.

"What were you thinking? Fighting each other? This is what you are allowing to happen to you?" Canary said sounding very disappointed. The team didn't respond.

"Are you going to tell what caused this?" Superman asked. Again no response.

"Maybe we should keep the team apart for a few days until they all cool off."

"Maybe we shouldn't even bother about the team at all." Robin said.

"What?" All the mentors said at once.

"He has a point. I can't even think about working with them anymore." Conner said.

"I have to agree. I'm done with the whole team thing." Wally said.

"One of the most sensible things you ever said….not that there are much things you ever say that are sensible." Robin said. Both boys tried to get at each other but Flash and Batman held them firm.

"What are you saying?" Green Arrow asked.

"Simple we don't want to work together anymore." Artemis said. She shook off GA and headed towards the mission room. She didn't even look back at the others. GA went after her. He managed to catch up just as she was taking a Zeta out. They both vanished in the Zeta beam.

"Can I go home with you? I don't want to stay here anymore." Conner asked Superman. He looked shocked but nodded.

"I'm getting out of here." Zatanna said heading to the Zeta tubes herself.

"Zatanna, wait...were are you going?" Canary called after her.

"I'm done." Wally said.

"Let's go." Robin said to Batman.

One after the other the team and their mentors left the cave, until it was completely empty.

* * *

Dun...Dun...DUN! What is going to happen to the team now?

Nardragon~until the next page.


	7. Chapter 7

Yet another late chapter...I'm sorry that my update times are getting worst and worst.

* * *

June 23 20:12 PST

A bottle of Champagne exploded showering eight teens.

"Here is to us!" Crow yelled holding up a glass of the sparkling liquid. The others raised their own glasses and answered with a joyous cheer.

"We have much to celebrate today." He said. "We are one step closer to crushing our enemies. Thanks to the tracker and listening device I placed in that idiot Robin's belt. He never even found it, how sad. And now my friends, thanks to us…..the team has abandoned each other." The others cheered.

"Well it's all thanks to your plan, Crow." Velos said. Crow grinned at her and rapped a hand around her waist.

"Oie, get a room you two." Kid Distruction said making a barfing motion.

"Stop it KD. How about we go find our own room?" Enchantress said. She ran a hand threw his hair.

"Alright, let me finish first." Crow said, but he suddenly seemed distracted.

"It would be a simple matter of taking the team down first, but we I think we haven't had enough fun yet." Crow said. The others all nodded.

"So I say we let them suffer of a little while they watch as we tear apart their worlds one by one. First we hit Gotham, then Metropolis and who knows what after that….but whatever we do, the team will be powerless to stop it."

"What about the League?" Riptide asked.

"What about them?" Crow said.

"We heard them say they are taking over the case. They will be coming after us next time." Riptide said. Crow waved his hand absentmindedly.

"They will never catch us. We are Chaos. You can't stop chaos." Crow laughed.

GOTHAM CITY

June 23, 18:16 EST

Dick heard a knock on his door. He didn't answer. Alfred walked in.

"Master Richard, Master Bruce has asked you join him in the cave."

"No." Dick said. He threw a batarang at the wall. Alfred looked over to see several other batrangs stuck to the wall. He noted they formed a shape, although what it was he couldn't let. It slightly resembled a bat but not quite. It was just a tad different.

"Master Richard…."

"Alfred I don't feel like talking right now."

"I am making pizza, would you care for some?"

After a minute or so Dick answered. "Only if you make some cookies to go with it."

CENTRAL CITY

June 23 18:24 EST

"Wally do not walk away from me." Flash said as the young speedster walked up the drive way to his front door.

"Uncle Barry can you will you just drop it." Wally opened the door to his house and slammed it in Barry's face. He stalked through the kitchen.

"Wally, you're home. Are you feeling better. When I heard about the exp…."

"I'm fine mom. Sorry, I should have called you."

"Well you're home safe. What time are you leaving for the cave tomorrow? So I'll know when to make breakfast."

"I'm not going to the cave tomorrow." Wally said without giving an explanation.

CHICAGO

June 23, 18:29 CDT

"M'gaan are you sure you do not wish to discuss what happened earlier?"

"Uncle J'onn I told you already, I'm fine." M'gaan was sitting by the window looking out but not really seeing anything.

"It's just that I am worried about you. I know that team is more than just a team to you. They are your family."

M'gaan didn't say anything.

"You all are still young. Give yourselves a few days to calm down. I'm sure the others will come around."

"I hope you are right." M'gaan said.

POSEIDONIS

June 23, 16:34 UTC-2

"Kaldur'ahm what bothers you?"

"You know what bothers me my King." Kaldur said. He was 'sitting' above a ridge looking down at the city.

"Is it my fault?" Kaldur asked.

"What would make you say that?"

"Is Superboy right? If I had taken down Enchantress…."

"There was nothing you could have done, you fought your all against her."

"What about the team. I am the team's leader. I should have acted differently. Made them stay."

"Kaldur if you allow your mind to be filled with 'what if's' you will never be able to get past your mistakes. There is nothing you can. You know as well as I do that when you young ones put your mind to something you are unbendable." Aquaman said with a smile. "You had about as much chance of making them stand down as I did for you."

"Perhaps you right my King."

GOTHAM CITY

June 23, 18:47 EST

"GA, I'm not in the mood." Artemis said. "You've been here half an hour already and have gotten nothing out of me. Just go home already." Green Arrow was sitting just outside Artemis' window leading to the fire escape.

"Artemis….."

"Oliver, I really don't want to talk you right now. Please leave." Artemis walked over and slammed the window shut and pulled the curtain closed.

"Will you talk to me?"

Artemis spun around to see her mother in the door way.

"I couldn't help but over-hear." Paula said.

"Sorry mom. It's nothing…."

"Artemis I thought we agreed that we won't going to do this anymore."

Artemis sighed. "The team had a little spat."

"A little spat?"

"Okay a big spat." Artemis said. Paula raised one eyebrow.

"Fine, we made those underground cage matches Roulette used to have look like kids' ballet."

"That's an interesting metaphor." Paula said with a smile.

"Mom, it's not funny."

"No, it not. I'm sorry. Are you going to be alright?"

"I….I don't know." She went over and sat down on her bed. Paula came over to her and took her hand.

"Z and I had a fight, a serious one. And the others…Wally and Rob were throwing punches at each other. They are best friends….we all are supposed to be best friends. Mom the team…..broke up. What if they…..we can't back together? What will happen to me?" Paula placed a hand against Artemis' cheek.

"You were a hero before you joined the team, and you will be one after you leave the team."

"After I leave?"

"Well I hope you didn't plan on staying on the team forever. Where it is to move on to the League or go on to something else."

"You're talking like the team is together."

"I'm sure you all will reconcile."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Paula said with a huge smile. Artemis hugged her.

"Thanks mom."

METROPOLIS

June 23, 17:54 EDT

"What do you want son?" The waitress asked. Conner didn't answer. Clark spoke up.

"Give us a few more minutes to decide." He said.

"Sure hun, take your time." The waitress walked to the counter.

"Conner you should eat something." Clark said.

"Not hungry."

"How about we skip dinner and just have dessert. The apple pie here is to die for, although Batman claims the devil's food is better." Clark dropped his voice so no one would hear the second part.

"Not hungry."

Clark sighed. "Conner, you can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Shutting people out when you have a problem."

"I don't have a problem. The problem is the Kids."

"That's half your problem right there. You can't let the Kids get to you. If you allow them to get inside your head then they have already won."

"Well they did win. They beat us."

"They only win when you give up."

"What are you talking about? When I give up? I case you have forgotten you made me give up. The league took over, how can I give up when you won't let me fight" Conner said in a fierce whisper.

"Conner that's not what….."

"Forget it." Conner stood and walked to the door of the dinner. He opened the door and slammed it behind him, so hard the glass in the door cracked. Clark sighed.

"Add the door to my tab." He said to the waitress.

DAKOTA CITY

June 23, 19:01 CDT

"Raquel we will have to talk about it sooner or later." Icon knocked on the door to Raquel's room.

"I chose later." Her voice came to him through the door.

"Raquel…."

"Just leave!" She yelled. Icon backed away from the door. He looked down at her belt, which he still had after he had taken it of her in the cave. He placed on the floor outside the door.

"I'm leaving your belt here. You should have it back." He said and turned away from the door and made his way down the hall. After some time has passed Rocket opens the door and picks up the belt.

NEW YORK CITY

June 23, 21:05 EDT

Zatanna had transported herself to the top of the Statue of Liberty. She was sitting on the edge of the torch looking out over the New York Harbor. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't turn around.

"I thought your place was Empire State." Canary said sitting next to her.

"It is…but I knew that was going to be the first place you looked for me." She said.

"Well it did take me some time to find you."

"What's going to happen to me now?" Zatanna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"No dad, no team. Nothing. I'm homeless." Canary could hear the tears building up behind her voice. Canary put a hand around her.

"As long as I am alive and well you will have a home." Canary said. Zatanna sniffed.

"Really?"

"Of course. I could never rest knowing one of my kids is out in the cold." Canary said, smiling warmly. Zatanna returned the smile.

"Thank you, Canary."

"Don't mention it."

"What do you think is going to happen to the team?"

"I'm not sure. That is mostly up to you. But I'm sure everyone will come around…..given a few days."

They sat there of a while longer before Zatanna said "Will you really let me stay with you?"

"Of course. Zatanna you will always be welcomed in my home. No matter what. Remember that."

GOTHAM

June 24, 09:28 EST

Dick walked into the kitchen and sat down on the counter.

"I'm glad to see you have left your imposed solitude Master Richard."

"Well you said I won't get breakfast until I did."

"Yes, I did." Alfred placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. Dick grabbed a fork and dug in.

"You finally came out." Bruce appeared in the door way.

"Came for the food, not for you." Dick said. "Alfred I'm finishing my breakfast in my room." He got off the counter and walked passed Bruce.

"You can't avoid me forever."

"Maybe not but I am going to try for as long as possible."

"Dick, I know this hard on you….." Bruce ducked as the plate flew over his head.

"Hard on me! What could you know about this?" Dick yelled. "You know what it is to be humiliated in front of the whole world? To see someone hurt our friends and be helpless to stop them? Then have those same friends turn on you? How can you? You don't have any friends! Your always in the bat cave or out there fighting crime! How could you know how I feel right now?"

Bruce stood there for a few moments unable to answer, just as he opened his mouth his phone rang. He answered it.

"Oliver not now…I'll be right there."

"It's them, isn't it?" Dick said simply.

"We will talk about this when I get back." He turned sharply on his heels and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

I liked writing this chapter, even though is an all time low point for the team. But I haven't done one on one between the team and their mentors since 'The Talk', which was my first YJ fanfic. It felt really good to get back to that. In the next chapter the League takes on the Kids...or tries to take on the Kids...look out for the next chapter to find out what I mean.

Nardragon~until the next page.


	8. Chapter 8

I finally got another chapter up. Enjoy!

* * *

GOTHAM

June 24, 09:43 EST

Crow perched himself on the memorial statue to the Dynamic Duo in Gotham Park.

"The city's protectors? Yeah, sure." He grinned down and the batman and robin likenesses. "Let's take them down!" he yelled to the others. He jumped flipping in the air. Shadow Blast, Enchantress, Kid Destruction and Velos attacked Batman's statue quickly turning it into rubble.

"Shouldn't you have supervision if you are going to play in the park?"

The Kids of Chaos turned around to see Batman, Flash, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter standing to front off them.

"The Justice League. What's wrong? Did you ground the juniors 'cause they couldn't take us down?" Blur said in a mocking tone.

"You best keep your mouth shut about our kids if you don't want us to hurt you." Canary said. The Kids burst out laughing.

"Your kids? Let me show you just what I think of _your kids_." Crow wiped out a small black device with a red button on it. He pressed the button and red lights began blinking on Robin's statue and it exploded, causing the Kids to be silhouetted by the fire ball.

"You think you can stop us? You think you can catch the Kids of Chaos? We took down your 'oh so precious sidekicks without so much as breaking a sweat. " Crow said, grinning evilly. "You think you scare us?"

"You underestimate us." Flash said.

"And as I recall, our partners had you on the run in New York…..or do you suffer from memory loss after you're beaten." Green Arrow said.

Crow's face twisted in anger.

"Partners? Aren't you ashamed to call them that?" Blur said.

"No, we're proud to call them that." Batman said.

I've had enough of this." Crow said and pressed the red button twice. Red lights lit up all around them. The explosion shook the park. Shadow Blast had protected the Kids. Flash ran out of the blast radius and Martian Manhunter had flown up just in time, with Black Canary and Green Arrow in hand. Batman had used his cape to shield himself. He swept it behind him, causing the flames around him to dissipate.

"Child's play." He said.

"We'll see." Crow said. Velos fired to four arrows up and Martian Manhunter. Green Arrow intercepted them, but it caused them to explode. The blast knocked MM backwards and dropped few feet.

"Are you okay?" GA asked him.

"The heat, it weakened me." MM said. And the same moment Kid Destruction erupted out of the smoke left by the explosion. He punched Manhunter in mid air causing him to drop Black Canary and Green Arrow. Arrow quickly fired an arrow at the ground. It exploded, a green foam expanded out just in time the catch the two heroes.

But before either could regain their footing GA was blasted back by an energy blast and Black Canary found herself caught by a net arrow.

"I've got them." Flash said. He vanished in a blur and appeared behind Velos. He grabbed her bow and vanished again, but reappeared twenty feet way, on the ground with Blur on top of him.

"Kid, you can't hope to keep up with me." Flash said.

"Wanna bet." He ripped the bow out of Flashes hands and threw it back to Velos. Flash kicked Blur off him, but he turned in the air and landed on his feet. As soon as they touched the ground he was gone. Flash went after him leaving behind a trail of dust.

Batman blocked Crow's strike and jumped back as Riptide sliced his water-blades in the air.

"Two on one. This doesn't seem fair." Riptide said.

"You're right. Maybe I should tie my hands behind my back." Batman said.

"Don't mock us." Crow said. He threw a bolas as Batman. Batman cut the rope between the two weights with a batarang then grabbing each weight out of the air he hurled them back at Crow and Riptide. Crow jumped out of the way while Riptide cut his weight in two.

Riptide was knocked from behind. Blur had tumbled into him well Flash had knocked him off his feet. Blur stood and ran at Flash. Flash side stepped him and stuck out his foot. Blur ate a mouth full of grass.

Kid Destruction was tossing Martian Manhunter around like a rag doll. Suddenly he stopped one of KD punches. He looked up his eyes glowing red. KD was lifted off his feet into the air.

Canary ripped the net off herself and knocked down Enchantress, Dark Psyche and Velos why a powerful cry. Shadow Blast took aim at her but was knocked out of the air by an arrow.

Crow got up and looked around. He snapped his fingers and Kids retreated.

"Another time." He said. Enchantress said a spell and the Kids disappeared.

Over the next few days the Kids reign of terror grew worst and worst. And League could find no way to stop them. Whenever the League showed the Kids disappeared, with Crow's laugh lingering in the air behind them.

The team hadn't seen each other since they split. And no matter how their mentors tried they couldn't convince them to as much as talk to each other.

CENTRAL CITY

June 28, 15:12 EST

Wally was walking through the living room when the news caught his eye.

"We have confirmed the group calling themselves 'The Kids of Chaos' are presently at Hamley's in London England. They have taken over the store, taking all the costumers as hostages. The Justice League who has been unable to detain this group in previous in counters are currently engaged in other events taking place. It is uncertain when they will be able to respond to this…"

Wally's dad turned around when he heard the door slam. He looked around but saw no one, what he didn't know Wally (in Kid Flash suit) was already in a Zeta Tube destined for London.

GOTHAM

June 28 15:14 EST

"Master Richard?"

Robin turned to look at Alfred.

"Sorry Al, but a hero has to do what a hero has to do."

"If a hero is the requirement why don't you let Master Bruce handle…."

"I'm going. You can't stop me. Bruce is dealing with the Penguin, so don't bother calling him….although you are going to anyway."

"If it is a hero's duty to take down the bad guys then it must be the butler's duty to take care of those heroes. I'll give you twenty minutes before I call him, do whatever must be done and be done with it."

Robin jumped on his bike. "Thank Al." He disappeared in the cave's Zeta tube.

METROPOLIS

June 29, 15:22 EDT

"I'm going to London, are you coming?" Superboy said into his cell phone.

"_Conner you can't take them on by yourself." _M'gaan said.

"I can try." He locked Clark's apartment .

"_I can't let you go alone. Don't do anything until I meet you there."_

"I make no promises."

GOTHAM

June 29 15:14 EST

"Artemis?" Paula called from the living room, she was watching the television. Artemis stuck her head out of her room.

"Yeah mom?"

"There is something you should see." Paula said. Artemis walked next to her mom. She swore when she saw the news feed.

"The idiot! He is going to get himself killed." They watched as Kid Flash ran passed the police line around the store. Artemis turned back towards her room.

"Mom, I might be home a little late."

"You aren't going."

"I can't let Kid Ego go there alone. They will demolish him." She was already pulling on her boots

"And you alone is going to make a difference?"

"Mom, I'm going. And you can't stop me."

"I know that….but please don't go alone."

"Who can I call now?"

"Arrow. Canary. Batman. Anybody."

"The League is a little busy."

"Then call Zatanna." Paula said. Artemis froze in the middle of pulling on her quiver.

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't. Sorry mom. I'll be careful." She pulled up her mask. She climbed out her window. Paula looked at the empty room for a few second before she went over to the phone and dialed. It rang twice before someone answered.

"I need a favor from you." Paula said.

LONDON

June 29, 20:28 GMT

"How dumb can you be?" Crow laughed. Kid Flash was hanging upside down from the ceiling. "Coming here by yourself? Did we hit you on the head in New York?"

"Let me go."

"Sure, then we will walk outside and give ourselves to the cops." Blur said. A red batarang spun through the air and cut the rope holding Kid Flash up.

"Robin is here, maybe the others." Crow yelled. The Kids looked around. Smoke bombs went off.

Robin hidden by the smoke ran to KF.

"What are you doing here?" he asked harsly.

"You could have cut the rope better."

"And how would I have done that?"

"I don't know, anyway that won't end up with me falling mo my face."

"Sorry, I couldn't prevent that is I tried."

"Don't make me hurt you." Kid Flash grabbed Robin.

"Pitiful." Both boys looked up to see Velos standing over them with two arrows nocked. "Ready to say good night?" She pulled back on the bow string. Kid and Robin both gulped.

An arrow flew in the space between them and cut Velos's bow string.

"Don't even think about it." Artemis said. She was crouching on top of a shelf.

"Like cockroaches aren't you?" Kid Destruction ran at the shelf and punched it. It toppled over causing a domino effect Artemis ran along the top of the shelves, one step ahead of the ones falling, as she ran out of shelf she jumped grabbing a banner above her. She used it swing to the fifth level.

"After her!" Crow yelled he turned back to where Kid Flash and Robin were….or where they had been. He swore seeing they had vanished.

Artemis was running through isles of toys when she was grabbed from behind. She stomped hard on a foot and heard Kid Flash gasp. She turned around to see him And Robin.

"Was that necessary?" He said holding his foot. She hit on the head with her bow.

"Don't sneak up on me." She hit him again. "And that was for coming here in the first place. What were you thinking coming here?"

"That I wanted revenge, won't you?"

"No you idiot. I was thinking you would get into trouble and would need someone to save you."

"Well I had that bit covered. And no I didn't come to save KF, I came to settle the score" Robin said.

"Yeah, who just saved both your butts? You are both so stupid for people are supposed to be so smart." She hissed.

"Well, I think you are as all dumb as cattle, and twice as ugly." Blur said suddenly next to Robin. Robin spun on the spot, his heel cutting the air. Blur easily moved out of the way. He ran forward and grabbed Artemis by the hair. He threw over the balcony.

"All yours Crow!" He yelled. Crow threw four grenades at her. They exploded around her in mid air.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash yelled leaning over the edge. Below the smoke cleared, showing Rocket in a force bubble with Zatanna who had Artemis.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked.

"Your mom called me." Zatanna said.

"My mom?"

"Yeah, says you came to save Kid Flash, but had no one to save you."

Artemis didn't say anything for a few moments. "Thanks….I guess. Both of you." She said looking at the Zatanna and Rocket.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do it for you. I did it for your mom." Zatanna said and placed Artemis on the ground. Rocket flew up to where Robin and Kid Flash were.

"What are you two idiots doing here? Are you completely metal?"

"Don't patronize me." Robin said.

"Aren't you here?" Kid Flash said.

"How do ever get anything done?" Shadow Blast said. She hovered in the air behind Rocket.

"I'm starting to think all the things you've done are based on pure luck." Blur said.

"What did you say?" Kid Flash gritted his teeth.

"I don't even know why we consider you our opponents anymore." Crow said. He took out a grenade and pulled the pin. He threw in the air and jumped off the balcony. At the same time Shadow Blast fired an energy blast at the grenade. The top two floors ignited in the explosion.

"Robin!" Zatanna yelled

"Kid!" Artemis ran towards the nearest stair case. Rocket's limp body appeared from the smoke falling.

"E…."

"Gag reh!" Enchantress said, making a black band appear over Zatanna's mouth. She watched helplessly as Rocket fell. Riptide pulled out his water bearers and formed a blade.

Miss Martian appeared in the air in front of him, her eyes glowing green. Aqualad jumped out at the same moment catching Rocket. Riptide was pushed backwards into the wall.

Artemis stumbled up the top floor. She ran over to where Kid Flash and Robin had been last. She couldn't see anything other than smoke and debris.

"Kid! Robin!" She looked around wildly. Suddenly a pile of ruble move in front of her. She pulled back on her bow as Superboy emerged.

"Superboy? What are you…."

"Saving you boyfriend and the bird." He tossed the shelving aside and Kid Flash and Robin appeared from under it. Artemis sighed.

"We didn't need your help." Robin said coughing.

"Get off your high horse."

"Would you shut up!" Blur yelled. "God all of you are so annoying."

"I'm board. Let's get this over with." Dark Psyche said.

"I agree." Velos said. "Time to take them." She fired three flash arrows into the air. The team blinded by the light all turned away. The Kids grabbed them and with the speed only capable of by a speedster, Blur tied and gagged the entire team before they could blink. Kid Destruction and Dark Psyche moved them to the centre of the store.

"Now what are you going to do." Crow said. He pulled out a knife, holding it to the light. An arrow snatched it out of his hand. He turned around to see Green Arrow standing behind him nocking another arrow. Canary was standing next to him looking deathly.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll give up." Canary said.

"Just the two of you? Yeah sure." Crow held up his hands mockingly.

"No, they are not alone." Batman said. He was standing at the other end of the room, with Flash. Martian Manhunter floated through the ceiling. Superman and Icon flew in through windows.

"Forget this." Crow said and Kids jumped together and disappeared into a vortex. Flash tried to follow but it disappeared before he could get there.

"They got away again."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	9. Chapter 9

To everyone following this story I'm sorry this is as late as it is. But I finally got a new chapter finished. Enjoy.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE

June 29, 17:16 EST

"You want to let me know what you were thinking?" Canary said sounding furious. None of the team looked at her, or any of their other mentors.

"We gave you strict orders to leave the Kids of Chaos to us. And what did you do? You go after them. Not even as a team. Half of you go there with the intention of taking them down by yourself." Canary said looking at Robin, Kid Flash and Superboy. "And the other half, trying to go back up the ones think they could take them down on them own. You were lucky we got there when we did. You could have been hurt or worst. I thought you were smarted than this. Do you…" Batman put a hand on Canary's shoulder. She stopped her outburst and looked at him.

"We are going to discuss what our next move concerning you will be. Until then you are to say in the cave. It will be in lock down, and Captain Marvel and Red Tornado will be supervising you." Batman said. The team responded with grunts.

While their mentors were deciding what to do the team mulled around the cave. Not talking to each other or the Captain (no matter how much he begged them to. Not even getting nachos for Wally worked).

After two hours their mentors appeared in the Zeta tube.

"Had a nice a chat?" Wally asked when they had all gathered in the mission room.

"Wally this is not the time for jokes." Flash said. Wally just grunted. Batman stepped forward.

"We can accept you disobeying us when you are trying to prove a point, or trying to prove yourself to us. When you went into Cadmus, when you when after Tornado, even when you went after Cheshire. I could forgive those because you had the support of each other. And that is the thing that has made you what you are. More than just team. More than just friends.

"But this is not like those other times. This isn't about proving anything. This is about your personal vendetta with the Kids. If you are going to allow this to come between you as friends, then you are not ready for this. Which is why I'm disbanding the team." He said. The team looked at him in shock. Robin opened his mouth to say something but Batman cut him off.

"Do you want to know what the most disappointing thing was?" He said. "The fact that you let yourselves believe the Kids were better than you."

The team stared at him with blank faces.

"And you still don't believe." Canary said, looking at their faces.

"How…how can you think we are better than them? Every time we faced them they beat our asses, and then some." Wally said.

"Just because they won doesn't make them better than you." Aquaman said.

"No matter what they threw at you, you fought them without fear. Half the time they were running away." Canary said.

"I don't think it's _running away_ when you leave when you are winning." Robin said.

"Oh, well I would have to disagree. They ran because they were afraid." Flash said.

"Afraid. Why would they be afraid? In Blüdhaven they wiped the docks with us. New York blew up in our faces literally and let's not even start on London."

"They act all high and mighty but the truth is they have never faced you or us in a fair fight. So they got the upper hand on you a few times. That never stopped you before." Green Arrow said.

"And they never stayed around long when we showed up." Canary said.

"Yeah, well who would want to stick around for the Justice League?" Superboy said.

"I can think of eight people." Flash said.

"Eight teens to be exact." Superman said. The team shared a look.

"That's not the same, it's not we were ever on the receiving end of your punches." Zatanna said.

"If I recall a New Year's Eve not too long ago…." Green Arrow started.

"That's the same either. You all were under Savages and Klarion's control." Wally said.

"You can keep making excuses but the fact of the matter is that when it comes to the Kids you all sell yourselves short."

For a while no one spoke.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. The team is done so I have no reason to be here." Robin said making his way to the Zeta tubes.

"Wait one more moment. Until the Kids are captured all of you are not to leave your homes. If you do, I will consider it a league level alert. If you want to act like kids then we will treat you as such."

He turned on the spot, his cape swishing behind him. For a few moments the team remained were they were then Robin turned to the Zeta tubes. Superboy got up and made his way the hanger and had Sphere change to cycle mode leaving with Wolf. Miss Martian took the Bio-ship out. Wally ran out without a word to anyone. Artemis and Zatanna both got on their bikes but once headed in different directions. Rocket flew off and Aqualad disappeared under the waves.

* * *

STAR CITY

June 30, 08:23 PDT

"Zatanna would please open up. You can't starve yourself." Dinah knocked on her door. Zatanna didn't answer. "You haven't said anything since yesterday." She tried the doorknob and to her surprise it opened. She stuck her head in the room and gasped.

"Oliver she's gone." Dinah ran into the livingroom where Oliver was reading a newspaper.

"What are you talking about?"

"Zatanna she's gone."

"I'm sure she probably went for a walk on her own." Oliver said.

"I don't know…." Dinah was stopped short by Oliver's phone ringing. He answered it and suddenly pulled in away from his ears. From across the room Dinah could hear someone yelling from the other end.

"Wait slow down Paula, what happened." Oliver said into the phone. His face changed and Dinah had a very good guess why.

"Artemis is gone too." She said. He nodded.

"I'm contacting Batman."

GOTHAM

June 30, 08:34 EST

Bruce was on his way to a meeting at Wayne Tower when his cell ran. He answered it right away.

"Canary what is it."

"_Artemis and Zatanna are gone." _She said. His frowned deepen. Using the phone in the limo he called Wayne Manor. Alfred answered.

"Alfred can you go a check on Dick for me."

"_Well…..Master Bruce I was just going to call you about that….I when up to give Master Richard his breakfast and his room…."_

"He was gone. Canary Robin's gone too. I'll call Superman, Aquaman and Flash you check with and Icon and the Manhunter."

METROPOLIS

June 30, 08:38 EDT

Clark took out his cell and looked at the number.

"Bruce what is it?"

"_Where's Conner?" _

"I left him at home. Had to go work. Why?"

_"Because Robin, Zatanna and Artemis are all missing." _

"No don't tell me_…" _Clark turned around and slipped into an alley. Without anyone to see him, he used super speed to get back to his apartment. He didn't even have to open the door. With his X-ray vision he could see it was empty.

"Conner's gone too."

CENTRAL CITY

June 30, 08:40 EST

Barry was talking on the house phone when Iris walked in with his cell.

"Take a message for me will you, I'm on the phone with Mary."

"By the caller ID I would answer it." Iris passed him the phone. His looked at the screen.

"Mary would you hold on a sec," Barry put down the house phone and answered the cell. "Guess whose concerned mother just called me." Barry said to Bruce.

"_That's five of them." _

"I'm already on my way to the Watchtower." Barry took out a ring from his pocket.

CHICAGO

June 30, 8:39 CDT

"_J'onn where is M'gaan." _Dinah said over the phone.

"She went in the shower a little while ago. Why do you ask?"

_"Zatanna, Artemis and Robin are all gone." _

J'onn went over the bathroom door. He knocked and called his niece. No answer. He phased through the door. The water in the shower was still running but M'gaan wasn't in there.

"M'gaan is gone as well."

POSEIDONIS

June 30, 08:43 UTC-2

"Batman Kaldur'ahm is with Tula and Garth."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yes, less than half an hour ago he told me that was spending the day with the two of them." Queen Mira swam in at the same time.

"I just saw Tula and Garth. Kaldur was not with them."

"That cannot be. Are you sure?"

"Quite."

Aquaman sent a guard to summon both teens. Tula and Garth came in looking a little apprehensive.

"Where is he?"

"My King…." Garth started.

"Where is he?"

"He returned to the surface." Tula said.

"He's with them." Aquaman informed Batman.

DAKOTA CITY

June 30, 08:42 CDT

"Raquel….. I can't reach her." Icon said

_"She must be with the others." _Canary said. "_They went after them. But the question is where?"_

TIBET

June 30, 14:16 BT

The Kids of Chaos were watching television on a giant screen TV that made on one entire wall of the room they were in. They were watching their fight with the team in Blüdhaven.

"When are we going to finish them?" Blur asked.

"Why would we want to do that now? They are as good as finished. You heard what happened, Batman disbanded the team. I say we let suffer in their own misery for a while. I still can't believe Robin never found my bug thought." Crow said.

Suddenly the TV screen/wall exploded. The Kids of Chaos were blasted backwards by the blast.

Crow crawled out of the rubble.

"Are you taking about this bug?" Robin said holding a small black listening device He and the rest of the team were standing in the hole created by the explosion.

* * *

Next Chapter the conclusion of 'The KIDS of Chaos'

Again I'm sorry to all of you for this being so late. As Anon pointed out to me it being about a month.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	10. Chapter 10

Bloody hell this chapter was one of the hardest I ever had to write. I underestimated how long it would take to write eight fights. Well with out further ado the finale of 'The KIDS of Chaos'.

* * *

Robin tossed the bug from hand to hand.

"So this is the hole you have been hiding in." Kid Flash said jumping down to the ground.

"Get them!" Crow yelled. Kid Destruction jumped at the team. Superboy intercepted him in mid air. Crow and Robin locked fist and bō.

"How…how did you…" Crow started to say.

"Find you? Well that's a story that starts back in New York." Rocket said. She ducked under Shadow Blast's energy blast and tackled her to the ground. Enchantress started to say a spell but she was stopped with a flash arrow to the face. Zatanna pinned her down with one of Canary's signature moves.

"Enchantress you remember don't you had a brawl with Aqualad." Zatanna said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Enchantress said.

"The water I used to take you down…." Kaldur started.

"Had subcutaneous micro-tracker in it." Robin said. He rolled out of the way as Riptide's aqua blade slashed at him. Aqualad intercepted with his own.

"What?" Crow said looking stunned. It was Robin's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, she drank some of the water."

_Flashback_

_Aqualad had been going 'mano a mano' with Enchantress since the battle had begun._

_"You know you're kind of cute." Enchantress said. "It's a shame we have to kill you." She said blocking his attacks with a spell._

_"I have no intentions of dyeing." He said. He aimed his water bearer at a fire hydrant. The hydrant rattled for a few seconds, and then the hydrant was blasted aside as a surge of water erupted out of the pipes. He directed the water at Enchantress. She was caught up in the torrent. She was lifted off her feet and slammed into a building._

_She fell over coughing up water. Aqualad narrowed his eyes and glanced at Robin. The boy wonder nodded._

"And as for this bug, I found it in my belt not long after you put it there, back at the docks."

"Then why did you let us hear everything we did. And why are you all together. The team is supposed to over, you all almost killed each other." Crow said.

"Yeah, it looked like and sounded like that didn't?" Superboy said. He threw KD into Blur.

"You mean…." Velos said.

"We faked to whole thing." Miss Martian said.

"We'll admit at first we really were going at each other." Zatanna said.

"But we realized that fighting each other isn't going to get us anywhere, we had enough of that when the light tried to make us think one of us was a mole." Artemis said.

"Then why did you fake your fights with each other?" Dark Psyche asked.

"Two reasons. To make you think you were getting to us. The other was to get the League of our backs for awhile." Robin said.

"When you beat us back in Blüdhaven we knew the League wouldn't be as liberal as we would need to be." Kid Flash said.

"So we faked our fight in the cave…." Rocket said.

"And even lied to our parents to make sure no one would know of our plan until we were ready to see it true." Artemis said.

"Not to mention it had you fooled." Superboy said. Crow grunted as Robin flipped him into a wall.

"Now we are going to be nice and give one chance to surrender yourselves." Robin said walking up to Crow.

"Like we would ever do that." He snapped his fingers twice. The lights turned off. Robin pulled out a flare from his belt and lit it. He looked around the room but only the team was there.

"So it's going to be a game of Hide and Seek." Rocket said.

"Well when they first showed up they did say 'they wated to play'" Artemis said.

"Let's see who get theirs first." Kid Flash said pulling down his goggles. He ran down one of the halls.

"Kid…" Aqualad called after him. "Why does he always do that?" Just then they heard Robin's laugh, looking around the boy wonder was gone.

"Maybe for the same reason he feels the need to do the ninja thing." Zatanna said. "Might as well follow their lead." Zatanna said.

_ 'Right, everyone good luck.' _Aqualad said. The team split up into pairs heading deeper into the domain of the Kids.

Kid Flash ran into a hallway that split in two.

"Which way should I go?" He looked down both hallways using his goggles to pick up any heat traces.

"I say right." Robin dropped down next to him. "And in case you forgot we are supposed to stay in pairs."

"I remember. But I'm just too excited to stay still. Is it weird that I'm pumped to face off against the guys who wiped our asses several times before?"

"Well if it is then we are both weird, cause I'm so whelmed right now." Robin said. He and KF ran down the right hallway until it opened out into a training area. There were a few punching bags hanging and some target boards on the far side of the room and a couple piles of weights no to far from them. There was a catwalk above them.

"Picking up fresh heat signatures." Kid Flash looked around. Just then both of them hear a beeping. Robin looked up to see two glowing lights drop towards them.

"KF run!" Robin pulled out his grappling gun and aimed to the far side of the room. The grenades went off knocking Kid Flash of his feet Robin had gotten on to the catwalk but the smoke make it impossible to see anything.

'_KF?_' He said mentally.

_'I'm cool. You?'_

_'On the catwalk above….and not alone.' _Robin dropped to his knees. He could feel the vibration of some walking along the catwalk, but it was so faint he couldn't tell the direction. He heard a laughter coming from his right. He took off after the sound. He knew Crow was leading him way from Kid Flash, but right now he didn't care.

Kid Flash was still below. The smoke wasn't affecting him that much thanks to his goggles. That's when he heard the 'swoosh'. He knew what was going to happen right before it did. Blur's fist smashed into his jaw. First from the left then the right. He was barely having time to register one hit before another came at him. This time it was from behind. It was so powerful he saw spots. He gasped as Blur's fist sank deep into his gut.

"You're lucky I don't like to carry around a knife." Blur said in his ear. He elbow hit KF in the temple then an uppercut to the chin. KF fell backwards, almost blacking out. He heard Blur laughing above him.

"But then again, a knife might have been a blessing. You would have died instantly if I cut your neck. This way you really suffer."

Kid Flash tired to run for the hallway but Blur beat him to it and pinned him so his face was to the wall and his hand behind him.

"Kid _flash_….yeah right. More like Kid Idiot." Blur felt KF stiffen against him.

"Only one person is allowed to call me that…." With strength that neither speedster knew Kid Flash had he broke out of Blur's grip and his fist smashed into Blur's face, breaking his nose. Blur howled in pain.

"And it's most definitely is not you." Kid Flash used a three kick combo, a hook kick, into a roundhouse kick, into a side kick. Blur was tossed against the wall. Kid Flash aimed another punch but just before his fist connected Blur vanished. His fist slammed into the concert with enough force to crack it. He swore violently, clutching his hand. He knew he had dislocated his knuckles. He looked around for Blur when a hand wrapped around his neck from behind.

"You surprised me there, but it's time to finish." Blur said.

"I couldn't agree more." KF said. He pushed backwards slamming Blur into the wall. His grip loosened and KF spun around, his elbow smashing into Blur's jaw. Blur hit back with five super speed punched to the gut and jaw. KF stumbled backwards and Blur fist crashed down on his head.

"I'm still faster that you." Blur said panting. KF was panting even harder.

"That….may be….but…..I'm not one…to...giv…give up." He jumped up, his head smashed into Blur's gut. He flipped Blur over his shoulder. He punched Blur in the jaw again. Blur kick KF off him and grabbed his hand pinning it behind him. KF stomped on his foot and with his free hand grabbed his hair. He pulled him in front of him. Blur hit him under the arm making him release. He tried to run but he took two steps and fell forward. He sat up clutching his foot, the one KF had stomped on. By now Blur face and chest was red with the blood from his nose.

"Go on….finish it." Blur said looking up at KF. "I know you want to." Kid Flash knelt next to him.

"How could you possibly know what I think." He said.

"I was made from you."

"You and I are nothing alike. You may have some of my DNA but that's where the similarities start and end."

"You are still going to finish me."

"With that foot you are going nowhere fast. I don't have to finish you." Kid Flash stood up and began to limp away.

"That will be your last mistake." Blur said standing up. Half running half limping he attacked Kid Flash from behind. KF stepped to the side and stuck his foot out. Blur face planted into the floor.

"We don't have to do this. We don't have to fight."

"Yes we do. It's what we were made for. We have no other purpose, it's part of us, mentally emplaned. We must fight. We fight or we go insane. If we live then we will continue to fight."

Kid Flash didn't say anything.

"Why won't you kill me?" Blur yelled at him.

"I came here to make sure you won't attack my friends again, not to kill you. But now I see if I don't stop you here for good…then you will just come after us again." It was Blur's turn to remain silent.

"Fine. To protect my friends." KF picked up Blur by the collar and pulled back his fist.

Aqualad and Rocket came across a swimming pool that was twice the size of an Olympic one. Aqualad noticed a hallway above them opening into the room.

"Rocket can you fly up and see what's in there." He said pointing. She nodded and flew up. She landed on the edge and took a few steps forward. Shadow Blast dropped behind her from the ceiling.

"Rocket look out!" Aqualad yelled. She turned around just as Shadow Blast fired an energy blast hit her. She was pushed backwards out of Aqualad's vision. Shadow Blast flew after her.

"Rocket!" He called. He took out his water bearers and made a platform from the water in the pool. He was halfway to the hallway when something hit him from behind. He fell into the pool. When he surfaced he saw Riptide standing at the pool's edge, his water bearers forming two swords.

"Good to see you again." He said. Aqualad jumped out of the water and landed on the opposite side of the pool.

"I don't wish to hurt you." Aqualad said.

"Even if you wanted to hurt me you couldn't." Riptide said. Aqualad glanced at the hallway where Rocket had disappeared. Riptide whistled. "Hey your fight is down here." He made a shark out of the water in the pool and sent it at Aqualad. Aqualad jumped out of the way and ran along the edge of the pool. He made a eel with his water bearers and sent it at the shark. It wrapped around the creature and squeezed and the shark bite until they both collased showering both Aqualad and Riptide.

"You are skilled." Riptide said circling the pool.

"As are you." Aqulad said slowly making his way around the pool. Riptide moved forward without warning, using the water as bridge to cross the pool, his water blade slashed down on Aqualad. Aqualad blocked with a water shield. He used his second water bearer to fired water bullets from his shield.

They hit Riptide dead on he fell backwards into the water. Aqualad stood at the edge of the pool, waiting for the next attack. He saw the blue glow of atlantean tattoos and a huge pillar of water surged towards him. It his him with full force smashing him into the wall. He collapsed to the ground. Riptide jumped out of the pool, his water bearers forming two hammers. Aqualad blocked his first attack but the second crushed his defense. Riptide brought down his hammer again. Aqualad rolled out of the way and swept Riptide's feet from under him. He fell backward and his hammers turned into puddles. Aqualad made a sword and held it to Riptide's neck.

"This fighting is senseless." Aqualad said.

"Maybe to you." Riptide grabbed Aqualad's ankle and created an eclectic surge. Aqualad yelled and fell to his knee. Riptide make and water blade a slashed, Aqualad leaned back, but the edge of Riptide's blade cut through his shirt and into his skin.

"You're not skilled as I thought."

"Do not underestimate me. That is a mistake your masters, the Light, has made countless times."

"The Kids of Chaos have no masters." Riptide said. "We answer to no one."

"You where made by the Light. You maybe be answering to them right now and not even know it." Aqualad said. Riptide growled and surged forward. The two locked blades again.

"What would you know about us?" Riptide said.

"I do not pretend that I know anything about you. But I know two of my best friends are clones. Both had Cadmus programming that they were unaware of."

Riptide yelled and his sword turned into a mace. He swung it downwards. Aqualad flipped backwards. The mace hit the floor causing it to crack. He rushed towards Aqualad. Aqualad dived into the pool and Riptide followed.

"Do not act like you are trying to help me. We are not friends." Riptide said. The water around him began to glow.

"No we are not." Aqualad said. He pointed his water bearers in front of him. The water began to swirl around. Three sharks manifested next to Riptide.

"Aqualad, we end this now." The sharks moved forward with frightening speed.

"I couldn't agree more." An eel appeared in front of Aqualad it moved towards the sharks. The first shark bit into it, but instead of disappearing it split into two eels. Every time one of the sharks tried to stop the eel it divvied into more eels. Six eels were now moving towards Riptide. While the sharks turned toward Aqualad.

"You may be my clone and have advance capabilities but…." Aqualad said. He shifted one of his water bearers and made a blade, using it to cut through the sharks as the bore on him. "I but I have trained side by side with my Queen, who taught me all I know in sorcery …." The eels wrapped around Riptide. He tried to break free but couldn't. "and fought next to my King, who taught me that belief in myself is the most powerful weapon I can carry." Aqualad released an electrical surge that sparked in the water. Riptide had no way to defend himself, the electricity hit him. He yelled before going limp. Aqualad swam over to him and pulled him out of the pool. He dropped him on the ground, before he leaned against the wall panting.

Rocket had been blindsided by Shadow Blast's attack. She got up slowly looking around the new room. It looked like a Kitchen and dining area. Suddenly another blast hit her from behind. She crashed into a table.

"Do you ever confront your opponents to their faces?" Rocket asked struggling to her feet.

"I could but it's much more fun to sneak up behind them." She fired another energy blast, but Rocket was ready this time. She made a force bubble that deflected the attack.

"You can hide in that bubble all you want. But I know its weakness. That's why I brought you here."

"I'm not Kid Flash. You can't taunt me with food."

"No…not with food." Shadow Blast walked over to the stove.

"That bubble protects you from kinetic attacks. But against things like heat you are completely venerable." She fired an energy blast above Rocket's head. A pipe broke and the unmistakable smell of gas filled the air.

"If you ignite that this whole place might blow, taking both of us with it." Rocket said.

Shadow Blast laughed. "I don't really care….as long as you burn." She turned the knob on the stove and a flame lit up. For two seconds it flickered then a fire ball filled the room.

Aqualad saw the explosion as the flames reached the hallway above him. He got up but only managed a few steps. The fight with Riptide had injured him more that he initially realized. '_Rocket are you okay? Rocket? ROCKET!' _

_'Chill, I'm okay.'_

_'I saw an explosion….'_

_'Yeah Shadow Blast tried to blow me up.'_

_'Stay where you are I will….' _Aqualad tried moving again but fell to his feet.

_'You will stay where you are. This fire would be worst for you that it is for me. I'll take care of her myself.' _ She pushed aside the piece of burning wood that had been the table. At the last second she dove under it.

"You are persistent, but with the place lit up like it is your bubble won't help you much." Shadow Blast said. She fired another energy blast at her. Rocket placed another force bubble around herself.

"But it can still protect me from your attacks." The flames around her grew more intense and the bubble dissolved.

"Yes but the flame with get to you soon enough."

"What about you? Your powers come from that belt."

"Yes but it doesn't have to follow the same rules yours does."

"My mentor Icon made me this belt to protect me. But he not the only mentor I have." Rocket ran towards Shadow Blast. Caught by surprise Shadow Blast didn't react. Rocket spun on her heel her foot colliding into Shadow Blast. Rocket punched, but Shadow Blast blocked it. Before she could recover Rocket dropped to her knees and knocked Shadow Blast off her feet.

"Learnt that from Black Canary herself." Rocket said. Shadow Blast fired another energy blast. Rocket was knocked off her feet and into the wall.

"I will not lose to you." Shadow Blast said getting to her feet.

"Sorry to break it to you but I'm just about done." Rocket said.

"What?"

"You were right about my belt; it doesn't provide me any resistance to heat. But when the power cells get over heated they tend to overload….which is why I took them off and attached it to your belt."

"What!" Shadow Blast frantically grabbed her belt and ripped it off her waist. She threw it into the flames.

"Wow….didn't think it would work." Rocket said.

"What would work?"

"You falling for my bluff." Rocket flew over and as hard as she could punched Shadow Blast in the jaw. The girl slumped over unconscious.

"That's how we take care of things in Dokota City." Rocket said lifting Shadow Blast up. She flew out of the kitchen and back through the hallway where Shadow Blast ambushed her. On the other side she landed next to Aqualad and dropped Shadow Blast on top of Riptide.

"Are you okay?" Aqualad said.

"Just about, other than almost being blown up that is." She said. "You?"

"Let's say it's a good thing eels are quicker than sharks."

Superboy and Miss Martian were walking slowly down a long darken corridor, when Superboy heard a sound. He held up a hand for Miss Martian to stop.

_'What is it?' _

_'I heard something up ahead.'_

_'Don't worry about that….it's the least of your problems.'_

_'Dark Psyche she….' _Before Miss M could finish her thought Dark Psyche phased through the floor and grabbed Miss M's ankles. She pulled her through the floor with her.

"M'gaan!" Conner pounded the spot he had last seen her. Kid Destruction came barrling down the hallway and tackled him. Conner rolled over and threw Kid in the wall. He went through wall and into the next room. Conner followed, they were in a green house…..if that's what is could be called. Plants overflowed everywhere given a jungle like feel to the room. The wall to his far left was glass letting in the late afternoon sun. Conner walked through the room looking and listening for any sign of Kid Destruction. He heard a bush rustle behind him and he turned ready to fight. From a tree a monkey dropped down.

"Figures they would have a monkey." He said looking at the creature.

"You got something against Nife." Kid Destrustion said appearing next to the monkey.

"I have something against all monkeys."

"What did they ever do you?"

"None of your business really."

"Your right…it doesn't matter." Kid Destruction rushed forward and punched Superboy. He smashed through the trunks of four trees and into the far wall.

"So that's how you play." Superboy said. Kid Destruction slammed into him again. This time Superboy grabbed his shoulders and hit back with a knee to the stomach. Kid Destruction gasped. Superboy picked him up and threw him upwards. Then with a super leap he slammed him in the ceiling. He grabbed him from behind as they began to fall. Superboy smashed KD face first into the floor.

"Not holding back I see." KD said below Superboy. "Good….it makes all the more fun." KD threw Superboy off of him, before he even touched the ground KD fist hit his chest. He crashed into the trees again. KD landed on top of him and landed hit after hit. Superboy could only defend. KD's fist hit so hard he almost blacked out.

"Come on Superboy it's not over yet. Father would be so disappointed to see you like this." KD said smugly. Superboy's hand grabbed KD's neck.

"Lex Luthor is not my father….not now….not ever." He threw KD over his head and into the glass at the far end of the room. He ran after him and punched him again sending them both through the glass to the frigid mountain slope where the Kids base was hidden.

"Who are you kidding…..Lex Luthor will always be your….our father. Or are you deluding yourself into believing the man of steel is your daddy. Face if it were not for Luthor you would not exist." KD said pulling himself out of the snow.

"Lex may have been the reason why I was created and his DNA may be in me…..but I will never be the weapon he wanted me to be." Superboy said. "And one more thing…." Superboy rushed forward and kicked KD in the face. "I don't think of Superman as my father…." He punched him again forcing him backwards. "He is my brother…" He elbowed him back; this strike caused a mini avalanche. "And if he saw the way I let you push me around he would never let me live it down….he's annoying like that." Superboy put all his force behind on last punch, his cry echoing along the mountain side. To his shock KD stopped his punch with one hand.

"You're mocking me… reminding me what I don't have…Well I don't need it. I'm better than you." KD squeezed on Superboy's fist, forcing him to his knees. "I know I am. I am superior to you in every way." He pushed harder. Superboy yelled out in pain. "And when I'm done with you I'll go show your _brother_ just how superior I am." Superboy tensed. He used his free hand to grab KD's. He broke free of his grip and slammed the palm of his hand into KD's nose.

"Don't you ever threaten my family." Superboy said.

He didn't let up the pressure there. He went all out landing strike after strike. Forcing KD backwards. But Kid Destruction wasn't letting up either. For every hit Superboy got in he got in one of his own. The fight took them to the edge of a cliff. KD kicked Superboy lifting him of the ground. He hit the ground and slid to the edge of the cliff. KD jumped towards him. Superboy rolled out of the way as his fist descended. When it hit the gound the force of the shock caused a small earthquake. Above them a wall of snow rushed towards them and the ground behind them began to crack. Superboy could feel the rocks giving away below him. The avalanche hit both of them taking them over the cliff. Superboy grabbed for the cliff face. The snow pummeled him from above. Through the white he just made out Kid Destruction below him holding on to the cliff face with one hand.

"Give me your other hand!" He yelled to him.

"NO! I don't need your help!" The ice and snow him in the face and he slid down a few feet.

"We don't know how far this cliff goes! Even a Kryptonian may not survive the fall!"

"I will never accept your help!" KD yelled back. The rocks began to shift in the after effects of KD's punch.

"Now isn't the time for pride….if you want to kill me later fine….but let me help you now!"

The cliff face shifted again. The section KD was holding on to buckled out. He looked down into the abyss below him. He looked back up and hesitated but then reached his hand for Superboy's. They were just out of each other's reach. Superboy stretched as far as he could.

"Come on…..just a little more." He grunted to himself. The snow was still cascading down, now it surged out of cracks in the cliff. The rocks shifted again and a large section broke off.

"No!" Superboy yelled. But it was too late. Kid Destruction disappeared into the darkness.

Miss Martian looked around as she tried to re-assert herself. That was only the second time she density shifted. Technically it was the first time since the last time it had happened in her mind. That's when she felt her presence in her mind. She ended the psychic link and turned towards Dark Psyche. The room around them vanished and they were in a empty field.

"You think just because you beat Psimon you can beat me?"

"I will beat you to protect my friends."

"Your friends? Are they your friends? Do they know you? The real you?" Dark Psyche unleashed a wave of psychic energy that hit Miss Martian sending her spinning. She righted herself and fired her own wave of psychic energy. Dark Psyche was knocked out of the air.

"Yes they do. Can you say the same?" Miss M said waving her arm. The ground beneath Dark Psyche turned into cables and restrained her.

"I'm not some push over." She said. She phased into the ground and from the spot where she had been a building rose. Around Miss Martian more building rose up. She was suddenly hit in the back of the head. She crashed into a window and rolled to a stop inside the building. She looked up to see Dark Psyche at the hole she made in the window. Copies of Dark Psyche appeared around her all releasing a mental attack at the same time. Miss M cried out in pain.

"Give up. Give in. And the pain will stop." Dark Psyche said.

"I can't. I won't." Miss Martian stood up reflecting the energy wave back at Dark Psyche. The copies disappeared and the building began the crumble.

"You wanted to come into my mind. You had no idea what you were in for." Miss Martian said her eyes glowing. Around them the image of the city began to fade and flicker. Miss Martian transformed into her white Martian form. Flames appeared around Dark Psyche.

"I won't go down so easily." Dark Psyche said. She shifted into the form of a white Martian herself. Around the flames water began to appear.

_"You may be a white Martian but you never had to go through what I did." _Miss Martian said. The flames grew larger, the water evaporated. "_Never fell rejected I like I was. I found friends who accepted me as I was and I will do whatever it takes to protect them!" _The flames shot up into the sky and Dark Psyche disappeared among them. Miss Martian gasped and was shocked back to reality. She fell to the floor gasping. Looking up she saw Dark Psyche lying on the ground unconscious.

Zatanna and Artemis made their way slowly along a corridor. They came across giant oak doors. Artemis looked at Zatanna and nodded drawing back her bow. Zatanna rasied her hands and said "Nepo emases!" The doors flew open and Artemis fired a smoke arrow into the room. Covered by the smoke they ran in. They were in a two floor library, on the second level. In the center of the room a balcony looked down to the lower level.

"You know, they hideout if not much different from the cave." Zatanna said walking over to the railing.

"They aren't that much different from us." Artemis said.

"That's where we'll disagree." A voice said. Both girls spun around. An arrow cut through the air an into Zatanna's shoulder. The girl gasped and stumbled backwards her back hitting the balcony's railing. Artemis ran towards her but an explosive arrow hit the ground right in front of her. She was thrown backwards. See watched at the energy of the blast pushed Zatanna over the railing.

It all happened so fast Zatanna barely had time to register it all. First she felt the pain in her shoulder then the heat of the blast. She felt herself become weightless and braiced herself of the impact. But instead her hear "Ytivarg Dnabsid!"

Her fall was stopped inches of the ground. She looked up to see Enchantress standing not far away. Her palm outstretched and a pentagram glowing on the surface of her skin. Zatanna's hair and even the blood from her wound floated around her.

"Y…you save me?" She aked.

"Only so I could dam you myself." Enchantress replied and dropped her hand. Zatanna felt to the floor with a thud. Enchantress spread both of her hands and began a low chant.

"SSenkrad dnecsed morf eht ssyba!"

A large pentagram appeared on the ground below both Enchantress and Zatanna.

"Ekat su ot eht shtped fo Kcalb!"

Artemis hear the chant and ran over to the balcony. She saw the pentagram and felt her blood run cold. She may not know much about magic but she knew this couldn't be good.

"Nepo eht egassap ot eht tsim!"

Artemis took out her grapping hook arrow. She drew back her bow both Velos attacked her from behind.

"Evomer su morf siht enalp!"

Zatann hear every word and with each one her fear grew.

"Laes su llit a rotciv sdnats!"

Artemis threw Velos of her and pulled out her net arrow, and fired at Velos.

"Raeh ym dnammoc! Raeh ym yrc!"

Artemis rushed back the railing and took aim again with the grappling hook arrow. She aimed right next to Zatanna.

"Ot eht mler fo Noiralk!"

A blinding light filled the room. Artemis looked away out of reflex. The arrow miss fired.

"No!" Artemis leaned over the railing fearing her arrow might have hit Zatanna, but it hadn't. It hadn't hit anything. Everything that had been inside the pentagram, including half a table, was now gone. Artemis drew another arrow and turned to Velos.

"Tell me where they are. Now." She said. Velos had been in the middle of cutting herself free, the net was still partly on her.

"No where you can get to." Velos said braving steering down the arrow inches from her face. Artemis pulled her bow string a little tighter. Velos laughed.

"You aren't scaring me. I'm not afraid of you." She said.

"You should be." Artemis re-aimed and fired her arrow. It pierced Velos' ankle. The girl cried out and gripped it. "You going to tell me now?" Artemis asked drawing another arrow.

"You wish." Velos threw the knife she had been using to cut herself free. Artemis blocked it with her bow. Velos used the distraction to grab her own bow. Before Artemis could re-aim she shot an arrow. It cut into the side of Artemis' abdomen. Artemis dropped her bow and fell to her knees clutching her side.

"You know, it's not very wise to leave so much of yourself exposed. Especially if you're going to play superhero." Velos said drawing back another arrow.

"You know, it's not very wise to gloat to someone who's not fully restrained." Artemis spun, knocking Velos of her feet. "GA was right, all bad guys like the sound of their own voice too much." Artemis said. She grabbed her bow and ran towards the book cases, taking refuge in the narrow walkways between them.

She pulled her hand away from her side to see it was slick with blood. She gave a small laugh.

"I wonder who would be the first to say I told you so. GA or Canary?" She said to herself. The cut wasn't very deep, but it was long and if she didn't find a way to stop the bleeding soon the blood loss would leave her to weak to move. She glanced through gaps in the books trying to spot Velos. She was injured as well. That was the only advantage Artemis had right now and she had to exploit it. An explosion caused the bookcases on the other end of the room to topple over.

"Looks like Velos' plan to bury me under these books." She ran to end of the walkway and rolled as another row of cases crashed down. The explosion caused the book to burst into flame.

"Artemis we can't play hide and seek forever. Either the bookcases and fire will get you or I will."

"Well won't you the one who said you 'wanted to play'." Artemis called. She picked out an arrow and got ready. She leaned against a bookcase looking around the edge. She fired the arrow low to the ground, a thin rope reeling out behind it. She tied the other end of the rope to the leg of a table. An arrow flew right next to her ear. She looked back and rolled out of the way as a second arrow flew towards her. She jumped on to the table and then on top of a book case. She fired an arrow in return.

"Miss." Velos' voice came to her. She still couldn't see her. She ran along the top of the bookcases. Another explosion went off behind her. She could hear the bookcases falling over. More arrows flew past her. One caught her in her arm. She fell forward as the bookcase fell on top of her. She just managed to crawl out. Velos was limping towards from the end of the hall bow drawn back.

"This is good bye I'm afraid." Velos said.

"Can I say one more thing?"

"Why not."

"Have a nice fall."

"Wha…" Velos took another step forward and fell face first. She looked at her feet and saw a rope around her ankles.

"Trip wire…set up not too long ago. With that ankle you aren't getting up so quickly." Artemis said. Velos let out an angry and picked up her bow. But as she reached for an arrow Artemis fired one of her own, cutting the bow string on Velos' bow.

"Never thought I would actually use this arrow." Artemis said reaching into her quiver. "Always laughed at GA when he used his." She took out an arrow with a green boxing glove at the end. "But I get the face value now. When you really want to knock the lights out of someone." She fired the arrow and there was a satisfying 'wham' when it hit Velos.

Artemis dropped her bow and covered her face. Her vision was going blurry, not a good sign.

Zatanna found herself on hard rocky ground. She struggled to her feet. She looked around but couldn't recognise anything. The sky was blood red and the ground pitch black. A shadow shifted in front of her and Enchantress appeared.

"What did you do?"

"I took us somewhere others could interfere."

"Your spell. The last line. 'to the realm of Klarion'. Human sorcery can't access the planes of Lords of Chaos or Lords of Order."

"Well I'm not your average 'human sorceress'."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's say Klarion is my patron."

"Klarion? How?"

"Before I could even be defined a foetus until just before I was awakened Lord Klarion infused his power into me. I am as powerful as Lord of Chaos." Red energy glowed around her. A bolt of dark energy arch in the air between them and hit Zatanna in the chest. She was lifted off her feet and thrown against a cliff.

"Humans can't maintain this kind of energy. You're putting yourself at risk using it."

"That won't work. I am not as weak as you." Enchantress snapped her fingers. From the shadows three wolf like creature emerged. They stood on their hind legs but moved on all four. "Kill her." The beasts rushed forward.

"Etativel!" Zatanna shot up over the heads if the beast. But one of them jump up against the cliff and grabbed her leg. Zatanna yelled out. With her free foot she kicked it in the head. It yelped and vanished. She dropped to the ground. The two remained beast jumped at her. She flipped backwards; her heel hit the first one in jaw. She ran three steps up the cliff and flipped over the last beast. Her foot slicing down quickly returning it to shadows like the other two.

She turned to Enchantress, lifting her foot dusting off her boots. "Stylish and deathly. Courtesy of the greatest combat and fashion teacher in the world, Black Canary." Zatanna winked at Enchantress. Enchantress raised her hand the red energy growing. An orb grew between her palms. It expanded outwards suddenly. Zatanna was caught off guard by the radius. She was knocked backwards again. The energy didn't just hit her it surrounded her hitting her from every side.

"Can your mentors help you now?" Enchantress said. "You still need your mommy canary's help? What about your dadd…." Enchantress found herself caught in the middle an explosion.

"Don't you dear talk about my dad." Zatanna said. Her clothes were torn and blood stained her left side, but right now she had never looked fiercer.

"Oh hit a soft, did I?" Enchantress said. The explosion had left her cloak in shreds. "Well, I'm glad to see you're finally serious." Enchantress moved a hand up to her broach. With one swift motion she unclipped it and it fell to the ground. For the first time Zatanna saw her face. It was striking but yet there a dark aura around it.

Enchantress grinned and her eyes glowed red. The red energy formed into an orb again. It shot out as a bolt. Zatanna rolled out of the way "Miss me."

"Look again."

Zatanna turned around to see the dark energy turned towards her. It her hit her square in the face. She fell to the ground the dark energy sparking around her.

"Poor thing." Enchantress said walking over to Zatanna. The energy had paralyzed her. She couldn't move without feeling like a thousand bolts of energy was surging through her.

"I should simply put you out of your misery." Enchantress raised her hands creating an energy orb even large than the last. Zatanna tried to get up but the dark energy still sparked around her making the simplest movements painful.

Enchantress cast her and down the energy orb hitting Zatanna who had no place to run. Her cry echoed around the empty wasteland. She fell forward unmoving. "Goodbye Zatanna."

"Hello Enchantress."

Enchantress turned around as Zatanna's fist curved through the air. It caught her on the jaw and she fell backwards tripping over the fallen Zatanna.

"But…but how?" The Zatanna she had tripped over turned into smoke. "A copy?"

"Yeah I made one when you got hit by my explosion spell. That's who you hit with your last two attacks."

"How is this possible? How could I have not seen it was an illusion?"

"Yeah, that is sad. Even Black Canary can tell when I try and use a copy to get out of training."

Enchantress growled. "Would you shut up about your stupid Black Canary?"

"Oh, did _I _hit a soft spot? What's wrong? Doesn't Klarion play with you?" Zatanna said.

"I said shut up!" Enchantress released three quick energy blasts. Zatanna just managed to dodge them. Zatanna used her explosion spell again. Enchantress hovered out of the flames, her eyes glowing red, palms lit up with dark energy.

"You shall perish." She moved her hands and the flames turned into a giant wolf. It attacked Zatanna. It claws caught her in the back. She struggled to get her now flaming jacket off. The wolf leapt at her again. Her run backwards until she no longer had anywhere to run. She didn't have a spell to stop it. If she did she could remember it right now. If she couldn't stop the beast she would have to stop Enchantress.

"Etativel!" Zatanna shot of the ground. She flew straight for Enchantress. With a cry she punched her, but it was stopped an inch from her face by a pentagram seal.

"Your magic is match of mine."

"Remember before how I said I made one copy of myself?" Zatanna asked.

"Well I lied." A voice behind Enchantress said. She didn't have time to turn around when she felt a hand against her back. "I hsinab yht Soahc!" a circle appeared behind Enchantress her hands and feet were bound to it. The copy Zatanna flew in front and gave the real Zatanna a high five before disappearing.

"Gag reh!" Zatanna said and a gag appeared around Enchantress mouth.

"I bet your wondering how that spell trapped you. Well it a taught to me by Doctor Fate. He said it would be able to temporarily stop a Lord of Chaos. I think he taught it to me because he wanted me be safe if the team ever went up against Klarion again." Zatanna paused of a moment. "This is why it worked so well on you. You don't command Chaos magic you only channel it. But I still gaged you just to be on the safe side. It's funny. The last time I used the 'gag her' spell was when Black Canary gave me 'the talk'."

Enchantress pulled against her bindings at the mention of Black Canary. Zatanna gave a small smile.

"Unless I'm wrong your spell should release us as soon as one of can fight anymore. So…" Zatanna raised her fist, "This is for attacking my friends and mention my dad." Zatanna punched Enchantress in the temple knocking her out. A bright light surrounded them and Zatanna found herself on the floor of the library again, Enchantress unconscious next to her.

"Zatanna!" Artemis' joyous cry made Zatanna turn to the stair case where Artemis was slowly making her down, leaning heavily on the banisher. Zatanna ran over to her and hugged her.

"I was worried you were gone of good." Artemis said.

"I was worried about that myself." Zatanna pulled back and noticed the gash in Artemis' side. "You're hurt!"

"Me? You look like you've been dragged to hell and back."

"I just about was."

Robin had run to the end of the catwalk, he came out into what looked to be a boiler room below him. There were metal runaways crisscrossing in front of and above him. Large metal pipes emerged from the walls at odd angles, making walking a task with the constant need to duck or move around a pipe. He walked forward, when without warning the pile above him released a stream of pressurized steam. He jumped back and pulled his cape over his face to protect it from the hot air.

"Hey Robbie." Crow emerged when the stream cleared. Crow took out his bō and Robin his Eskrima sticks. They clashed striking faster that most people would be about to follow with the naked eye. Crow sweep his bō under him pulling Robin's feet from under him. Robin twisted in mid fall landing on his hands, he rolled out of way as Crow's bō fell where his head had been a second ago. Crow attacked again, this time Robin blocked with his Eskrima sticks crossing them above his head. They stayed like this for a few moments more each trying to push the other. Sweat rolled down both of their foreheads and it wasn't just from the steam.

"You think you can beat me. This is my domain. I know this place like the back of my hand." Crow said.

"I don't think I can beat you. I know I can." Robin said. A whistling made both of them look up. They both jumped back as a jet steam burst from the pipe above them. Crow flipped out of the way as three Batarangs spun out of the steam.

"Using the steam to mask your attacks. Wise. I think I'll use that. Crow took out his own shuriken and with expert aim hit several vital points on the pipes around. Steam erupted around them making it impossible to see anything. The sound of the steam leaving the pipes masked all but the loudest sounds.

"This isn't going to work. You will be hampered by the steam too." Robin said. He was suddenly winded as Crows bō smashed into his chest.

"Remember I know this place like the back of my hand. I just need to know where you are." Crow's voice came from the steam. Robin punched and kicked blindly, hitting nothing but air.

"Still think you can beat me?" Crow's voice came from behind him. Robin struck there but hit nothing. He was kicking in the back and fell face first into the metal grating of the catwalk. He looked up and saw a small device on the floor in front of him. He picked it up and noticed a button on it. Pressing it he heard Crow say "Still think you can beat me?" Robin threw it away.

"And that's not the only one I planned in the room." Crow said from above Robin.

"Good luck trying to find me."

"See if you can win Robbie."

"I'm over here."

"Are you even trying?"

Crow voice echoed to him from every direction. Robin grunted and looked around. He knew was at a major handicap. He took out a few black spheres and tossed them randomly around the room. Some were magnetized and stuck to the pipes and machinery. He then took off his mask and replaced it with his sunglasses.

"Is that supposed to work?" Crow's voice echoed around the room. "Dropping a few motion activated grenades. Hoping I'm going to trip one off? And what's with the sunglasses inside." Crow said. He was perched on a platform above Robin. He looked down to find the boy wonder gone. He looked around but the steam prevented him from seeing very far. He wasn't worried. He could still find him easily. He jumped from one platform to another. "Come on out Robin. You know you can't find me."

"Using speakers placed around the room so I don't were you really are. I'm whelmed."

"Unlike your underwhelming grenades."

"Oh they aren't Grenades. They are UWE's."

"What?"

"Ultrasonic Wave Emitters. You know like a bat. I've known where you were the moment I took them out." Robin said. Crow turned around to find Robin right behind him. His Erskrima stick stuck Crow in the temple. Crow fell from the platform. Robin dropped next to him.

"That's what the glasses are for. I see the sound waves like a map." He said stooping next to his fallen foe.

"Then all I have to do is get rid of the glasses." Crow leapt at Robin. Robin flipped Crow over him and vanished into the steam. Crow stood up and looked around. He grunted as a batarang cut into his shoulder. He stumbled forward. Robin appeared and his fist smashed into the hybrid-clone's jaw. Crow swung again but Robin gone. His own trap turned against him.

He walked through the steam listening for the lightest sound. He heard Robin laugh. He turned to the sound. Through a gap in the steam he saw Robin standing with his back to him. Grinning he pulled out a knife. He jumped forward his knife plunging into Robin's back. It sunk into his cape and back.

"Got you. It's over." Crow said. Suddenly from the wound steam blasted Crow his face. He stumbled backwards. "What the…" He grabbed Robin's cape and realized that was all there was. Robin had hung his cape from a pipe to fool him. When he attacked his knife had hit the pipe and that's where the steam came from. Crow gripped the cape and ripped it in two. That's when he realized that there was a batarang stuck to the cloth. Red lights lit up on the device and Crow heard Robin's laugh come from it.

"That fu….." The batarang exploded. Crow was knocked into a large metal pipe and fell to the ground, unable to move.

"You thought you were better those us because your DNA was enhanced. But it's not just our abilities that make us who we are. It's our friendship; we know we will always have each other. And we will always have our mentors to support us. You have nothing."

"Are you that conceited. You come to our house." Crow pressed a button on his glove. A humming started.

"Don't tell me. You activated a self destruct." Robin said.

"The entire place is going to blow in about five minutes. If I can't kill you myself then we'll go down together."

"Fun thought, but I've only kissed two girls so I still have a lot to live for." Robin turned and ran towards the exit. At the doorway he stopped and looked back. "I will never forget you. You have probably been my greatest adversary."

"You better not Robin. You better not."

Robin turned and ran as fast as he could.

_'Can everyone hear me? We need to get out now. Crow activated the self destruct.'_

_'What is it with these guys and explosions?' _Kid Flash said. He dropped Blur. "Looks like I don't have to kill you anymore." Blur looked at him silently.

"You had a good run." Kid Flash said before running out the room.

_'Rob how much time do we have?' _KF asked.

_'About five minutes.'_

_'Five minutes!' _Artemis said. _'Me and Z are majorly injured, we aren't getting anywhere in five minutes.'_

_'The same can be said for Rocket and myself.' _Aqualad said.

_'I'm outside the base. I don't think I'll be able to get to anyone in time to help or protect them.' _Superboy said.

_'Well, I'm not in top shape either; I'm not even hitting half my top speed.'_ Kid Flash said.

_'Same here. I can barely keep walking.' _Robin said.

_'How are we all going to get out in five minutes?' _Miss Martian said.

_'Four minutes 16 seconds by my estimate.'_ Robin said.

_'Dude not helping.' _Kid Flash said.

_'Perhaps we can be of assistance.' _A voice echoed in everyone's head.

_'Uncle J'onn?' _

_'Hold on kids we're almost there.'_

_'Flash?'_

_'Yep.' _

Flash was the first one to reach the base. He didn't even bother with openings or hallways. Shifted through every wall and in a matter of split-seconds he stopped in front a stunned Kid Flash.

_'I got Kid Flash and Robin.' _Flash said and picked up KF and threw him over his shoulder. He ran into the hall way where Robin was and picked him up and threw him over his other shoulder.

"How did you know where we were?"

"Superman used his x-ray vision and J'onn passed the image into everyone else's mind." Flash said. "He, Icon and J'onn are getting the others." He began making his way out the base, taking longer this time because of the added weight and the fact he could cut through walls now.

At the same time Superman punched a hole into the library. He flew over to Artemis and Zatanna.

"Ladies, need a lift." He easily picked them both up and flew out of the base to where the Bat-plane was hovering. The back ramp was opened and Black Canary, Green Arrow and Aquaman were standing there. Superman dropped both girls on the ramp and as soon as he had Canary pulled both of them into a hug.

"Thank God you're okay."

"I'm going to get Conner." Superman said and flew off to the other side of the base.

Back inside Martian Manhunter phased through the floor into the room where his niece was. He took hold of her hand and phased both of them out of the base and up to the Bat-plane. Icon punched down into the room where Rocket and Aqualad were. He grabbed both of them by the forearms and flew them the Bat-plane. Aquaman grabbed Kal'dur's arm to steady him as Green Arrow did the same for Rocket. Superman appeared next with Superboy. Both he and Icon turned back to the base.

On the ground Flash placed Robin and Kid Flash well away from the base.

"Stay here until Batman comes for you." He said.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked

"To get the Kids of Chaos out."

"But Barry there isn't…" Kid Flash started just as the base exploded. The shock wave knocked Flash, Kid Flash and Robin off their feet. Superman, Icon and Martain Manhunter who where in the air where all thrown back. The Bat-plane shuddered to remain hovering, the heroes on the ramp all grabbed on to something to support themselves. The explosion caused a huge avalanche that was heading right for Flash, Kid Flash and Robin.

"Uh-oh." Flash said and picked up Robin and Kid Flash again. He ran down the mountain as fast as he could but the snow was right at his heels. He lost his footing and the three of them pitched forward. In mid air Superman, Icon and Martian Manhunter caught them.

"Nice catch." Kid Flash looking Superman. They flew them to the bat plane where everyone was now inside. The others were already being treated.

Green Arrow was bandaging Artemis.

"You got cut on your abdomen." He said. Canary looked over from where she examining the burns on Zatanna.

"Do I have to say I told you so?" She said. This caused Artemis to laugh.

"What's so funny?" GA asked.

"I'll tell you later." She said leaning back against the wall her eyes drifting off. Kid Flash walked over to her.

"You okay beautiful?"

"Am now." She said taking his hand.

"How did you know where to find us?" Aqualad asked.

"Two words- Bat man" Superman said.

"Well, we sould have guessed he would find us sooner or later." Superboy said.

"He is the greatest detective." Rocket said.

Miss Martian stood and tried to take a few steps. "I have to get the bio-ship." She said before pitching forward. J'onn caught her.

"You are mentally and physically exhausted. You stay here and rest. I'll go retrieve the bio-ship."

"Thanks Uncle J'onn." She said as he led her back to a seat.

"So I guess we're in trouble, huh." Robin said. He was leaning against the wall looking pale. Batman's voice came to them from the controls.

"We'll talk about it when we get back and after you all have some rest."

Robin just nodded and sat down right where he was. It wasn't long before the entire team had passed out in the back of the plane.

"Look at them." Flash said.

"When they're like this you can almost believe they are normal kids." Superman said.

"Normal. Now there is word you could never use to describe them." Green Arrow.

"We can barely handle just eight, and Garth and Tula are considering joining the team." Aquaman said with a sigh.

Black Canary smiled as she looked at the dosing team. "They do certainly make our lives more interesting. I don't know about you but I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

So what did you think. Yeah it was a long chapter. Hope I didn't lose any of you along the way...but now that I think about if I lost you then you probably won't be reading this now...

Well if you are reading this thank you for reading the entire chapter.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	11. Chapter 11

After the final showdown there is one more chapter to this story. Enjoy.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE

July 8, 14:43 EDT

Robin fell flat on his back, he tried to get back up but after a second decided it would be less painful to just lie on the ground.

"Come on, normally you all are trying to send me to hospital." Canary said looking at the team. They were all sitting at the edge of the ring looking at Robin who still hadn't gotten up.

"We'll all still recovering." Artemis said.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Ours." They chorused together.

"This is just part of our punishment isn't it?" Wally asked.

"What would give you an idea like that?"

"The fact that you insisted on all of us coming out to train today."

"No, this is not part of your punishment. Robin do you want some help up?"

He nodded and held out a hand. Canary pulled him up and he stumbled over to the others.

"Come on Canary. We can barely move, let alone fight. Let's just call it a day." He said. Canary sighed.

"Fine. But there is one more thing I wanted to do today."She said. The team groaned.

"No groaning, I think you'll like this, everyone up." She said. With some groaning the team forced themselves to their feet. Canary walked over to the Zeta tubes.

"It's not in the cave?"

"Oh no. We couldn't risk it."

"Couldn't risk what?" Conner said. The team and Canary stepped into the tubes. The appeared in a room the team had only been in on one other occasion, the main floor of the Watchtower.

"Surprise!"

The sudden yell sent the team reeling.

"Couldn't risk you finding out." Canary said answering Conner's question. In the room were everyone's mentors, Captain Marvel, Garth and Tula.

"What's going on?" M'gaan asked.

"A party what does it look like?" Green Arrow said.

"Why?" Rocket asked.

"Have you forgotten what day it is?" Canary asked. The team looked at eachother.

"July eighth? What's important about today?" Artemis asked. Suddenly M'gaan gasped.

"The day the team was formed."

"Bingo." Flash said.

"But technically that was the forth." Wally said.

"Yes but since you did that against our permission we would rather not consider that your anniversary." Aquaman said.

"We figured this would be the best way to say thank you." Superman said.

The team looked at each other.

"Thank you? After all the trouble we caused the past couple weeks." Wally said.

"Past couple weeks?" Canary said.

"I think you lot you have been causing us trouble long before that." Green Arrow said.

"However," Batman began, "you have also succeed on numerous occasion and the League has much to thank you for." He smiled.

"So how about we get this party started." Green Arrow said. And did they party. Only after everyone was out of breath and feet were aching did they retire for snacks. The team and Garth and Tula took over the sweet side of the table.

"Kaldur. Congratulations!" Tula said hugging him.

"Thank you. It is good to see both of you again." Kaldur said.

"Well you will be seeing more of us soon." Garth said.

"Queen Mira said we are nearing the completion of your training with her. We asked King Orin's permission and he said went we finish our studies we can join the team." Tula said.

"This is wonderful news." Kaldur said.

"Alright, new members." Wally said. "This is so cool."

"It will be great to have more members." M'gaan said.

"Yeah cause that's just the team needs- another couple." Conner said which caused everyone to laugh. On the other side of the room the mentors looked up at the laughter.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Flash asked.

"Probably about what awesome mentors we are." Green Arrow said.

"Not very likely." Superman said.

"It was nice to do this with them. We should try and do stuff like this more often." Canary said.

"I agree. I think sometimes we forget that they are still kids." Batman said. "I was thinking…." He trailed off.

"Come on Bats. Don't leave us hanging." Superman said nudging him.

"I was just thinking that one day they will be the ones to surpass us." Batman said.

"You think we should tell that?" Green Arrow said. They were all slient of a few moments then almost all at the same time they all said. "Nah." This caused a round of laughs.

The team looked over at their mentors at the sound of laughter.

"What do you think they are talking about?"

"I bet they are saying what awesome protégés we are." Wally said.

"Yeah right." Artemis said.

"We should tell them thanks for having this for us." Zatanna said.

"We have more than that to thank them for." Kaldur said.

The others looked at him.

"We all talked at length about our fights. We all know we would not have defeated the Kids of Chaos if not for their teachings." He said.

"Think we should tell them that." Robin said. The team looked at their mentors and then at each other.

"Nah." They said at the same time. Just then a holo-screen popped up. Hal Jordan came on.

"I know you all are busy, but Ivo escaped and unleashed a robot armada. John, Guy, Plastic man are the only ones here with me and we…" And explosion went off behind him. "Well you can see how we're doing."

"We'll be right there Hal." Batman said. They headed over to the Zeta tubes.

"Well are you all coming or are you going join or are you going to use your injures to get out of this too." Canary asked. The team grinned and ran over.

* * *

And so ends the KIDS of Chaos. Thank to everyone who read this story.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
